<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beneath by sketzocase</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388241">Beneath</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketzocase/pseuds/sketzocase'>sketzocase</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Comicverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Closure, Conflict Resolution, Confrontations, Family, Family Dynamics, Gaslighting, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, One Shot, Past Abuse, Past Violence, Sad with a Happy Ending, Verbal Abuse, canon- don't know her, krakoa story but not because me, past non/con oral sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:35:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketzocase/pseuds/sketzocase</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daken is able to make a positive step forward with a long-overdue confrontation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daken Akihiro/Romulus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beneath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1st things 1st- this is a repost/rewrite of the original fic I posted under this name yesterday. (it's barely been 24 hours). My editing app did not catch some major issues and I also did not catch them as I suck at editing and if the magic red squiggles don't catch it I probably won't at first glance either.<br/>2nd thing- there is a HUGE part changed from the first run. There some character points I wanted to flush out and a pacing issue I found very annoying SO I fixed it. (hopefully)<br/>So while this is a repost it is also reeeeaaaaallly different. Same ending (ish) different wording. </p><p>3rd thing- I hope all of y'all are safe and sound. I know there are a lot of people who read the interwebs as a whole from many different countries and places and I obviously can't understand what some of y'all have gone through during this time. Please stay safe, stay healthy, and more so- please allow yourself all the kindness and self love every one of y'all deserves. Try to be kind to yourselves and others as when things get dark and scary some people decide to lash out in anger and fear and the world as a whole just needs people caring for people right now- even if it's just in little ways. </p><p>Thank you for reading- I hope y'all enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">There is a chill that seems to soak through Daken’s flesh and lodge itself deep into his bones here lately. The kind of chill that you feel when watching something you<em> shouldn’t</em> be or when you’re being <em>watched</em> by <em>someone</em> you shouldn’t be. It’s a chill that persists despite the island’s business and high population. Defying the logical idea that large crowds equal more body heat- which keeps it a little warmer. Or the logical fact that at this time of year- he shouldn’t be feeling that level of cold. This chill... it’s almost incomprehensible. Inhuman. Unnatural. Perhaps maybe even supernatural?</p><p class="p1">It's the sensation of death herself running her clammy boney fingers up and down his spine.<br/>At moments like this? He can almost imagine her standing over him. Cloaked in darkness, pale skull shining in the moonlight as she leans down to look over his shoulder. Like some fucked up guardian angel.</p><p class="p1">Pointing out that even now, when he's at the best point in his life- objectively speaking-he should be watching his back. Making careful and precise decisions that will keep him and his people safe.</p><p class="p1">A lot is happening here lately- good, bad, confusing? All of it.</p><p class="p1">Daken does not want to be the weak link in all of this that causes the system to crumble.</p><p class="p1">He knows that in the past he's been particularly good and destroying things. Things that if he were to take the time to address logically, he may have even liked.<br/>This time? This time has to be different.</p><p class="p1">He refuses to be the one who fucks it all up. Absolutely <em>refuses</em> with every ounce of strength he has to offer.</p><p class="p1">Maybe his worry is making this whole thing worse. He finds himself fearing something- something unspecified but still very much there. Perhaps it's even safer to say that in some sense, he's generally fearful of everything.</p><p class="p1">None of this coincides with his current life- however. Everyone here is happy.</p><p class="p1">He’s supposed to be happy.<br/>And he is.</p><p class="p1">Well…..almost.</p><p class="p1">It’s hard to be completely happy when you’re not sure if it’s safe for you to relax.</p><p class="p1">It’s that sensation though- that death chill- that is setting him on edge. It’s been happening more and more as the week has dragged on- and on, and on, and on. It started the seemingly pleasant night he spent observing the new arrivals as they came through the portals. The island is open to all- free for all. (mostly). It’s amusing to him to see who’s going to come through. He enjoys watching people come and go. It interests him. When he doesn't have much to do- he's often somewhere around a random portal or two.</p><p class="p1">This fated sighting, however, soured his stomach and his will to revisit this particular point of entry. He's not been able to go back at all this week.</p><p class="p1">It's not anyone's fault that this is happening, really. This hasn’t happened to torment him in any way whatsoever. Well, purposefully, at any rate.</p><p class="p1">It’s just a general oversight. A simple fact during all of this is that with so many mutants coming in at once and having loyalties and ties switched of severed all to hell, there are no possible and reliable ways to have a completely accurate count of who's coming in or what they’ve done. While Daken knows full-heartedly that something would be done if someone were to start fucking with everyone, he accepts that there is no possible way for them to cross-reference every single new arrival between all the mutants on the island and scan for potential conflict.<br/>The time they would waste would be astronomical. Not to mention the manpower that would be needed for it.</p><p class="p1">This is a 'free for all' kind of deal, after all.<br/>He supposes they just trust everyone to not be dicks.<br/>It’s an open offer- this life. All are welcome.</p><p class="p1">… at least that’s what they’re selling. He wants to believe that and tries to try and read too far into it. For once, Daken doesn’t want to look behind ANY curtains. If this is just due to some weatherman hiding behind a curtain and lying to everyone- he’s willing to let that go.</p><p class="p1">They want everyone to feel free and exist in some sort of harmony. And what can <em>he</em> say about that?</p><p class="p1">Everyone knows that he doesn’t have the cleanest of pasts. Or even very many people who can truthfully vouch for his character. But he’s here. They let him in even with his checkered past with the x-men being kept in mind.</p><p class="p1">Who is he to decide who comes and who doesn't?  He's honestly just lucky to be here at all. This place? This is a fresh start. In the eyes of those who are of importance- that offer extends to <em>everyone.</em></p><p class="p1">Fuck- he’s pretty sure he saw Apocalypse walking down the street a few days ago. If they can let <em>him</em> in? The bar must be set <em>extremely</em> low.</p><p class="p1">All of this in mind- he doesn't manage to make Daken feel any better. </p><p class="p1">At the end of it all- he just doesn't feel... safe. Not like he did when he first came here. </p><p class="p1">His weariness and unease are showing to others, for once, in the smallest of ways.</p><p class="p1">He's not violent this time around and they don't know how to interpret exactly what's going on with him. He's honestly not sure how to express things that bothering him without violence. He was never taught that. He's having a hard time picking it up. </p><p class="p1">It can make him come off a little.... moody, for lack of better word. And if there's one thing people do not want for a mutant with emotionally manipulating capabilities to be- it's moody. </p><p class="p1">He can't accurately express why he doesn't want to do things. Why he doesn't want to leave his room. Or eat. Or go for walks. <br/>They just think he's being emotionally distant because he's ... well... him. </p><p class="p1">The trouble is that he’s not good at talking about it... not good about talking about any piece of it. He's just... not good and talking. </p><p class="p1">About things like this- that is. Everyone knows how silver Daken Akihiro's tongue is. Though, admittedly, while he can bullshit with the best of them he’s not been able to tell a single soul what’s bothering him</p><p class="p1">About what’s keeping him awake in a cold sweat every night. What he sees when he manages to sleep.</p><p class="p1">There are things you do and don't say. And that's simply how it is. That's how it's always been. Things may happen- upsetting things- but you <em>DO NOT</em> talk about them.  You just <em>deal</em> with them.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Privately.</em>
</p><p class="p1">Daken's entire mode of function works in a very delicate balance with that rule in place. And that balance he's garnered for himself has been thrown off <em>completely</em> for the last few years.</p><p class="p1">He's trying to keep things spinning when it seems to him that they very much <em>do not</em> want to spin.</p><p class="p1">Things are just... difficult now. And he understands that it's like that for everyone, and he tries to accept that. </p><p class="p1">It's just with all of everything going on day after day, no one has time for what he <em>is</em> and <em>isn’t</em> afraid of.</p><p class="p1">He has to keep it together- people are <em>watching</em> him.</p><p class="p1">Besides- he should be<em> enjoying</em> himself- right? Isn’t that how this works?</p><p class="p1">But Daken...? He knows better than to put blind faith into fleeting moments of joy and happiness. Those never last for him and he knows that bitter sting of hurt that comes when they fall through. </p><p class="p1">Logically, Daken also knows that eventually, the time is going to come when he can no longer hide from this thing that's going on with him. </p><p class="p1">And he's not talking weeks or months. It's going to happen any day now.</p><p class="p1">Every time he steps out of his door he's frozen in a sort of indescribable fear that it's going to happen.<br/>Constantly thinking that this is it. <br/>This is going to be the moment it happens. <br/><br/>He's sure he doesn't have to explain the toll living in that constant state of panic and fear can have on a person. </p><p class="p1">He's worked out a million different scenarios but knows- deep down- that whatever he plans isn't going to work. His moves will have been anticipated. After all.... that man? He made Daken. Sculpted him from nothing.</p><p class="p1">How can Daken plan to out-plot the master manipulator who taught him everything he knows about manipulation?<br/>He doesn't have a lot of hope for holding his own when this dreaded interaction finally comes to pass.</p><p class="p1">He knows one thing for sure- when he faces what’s on the horizon, he will have no choice but to hold his head up and stand his ground... or run.</p><p class="p1">…two things he’s going to have the most trouble with when the time comes.<br/>He doesn't want to flee... but he doesn't want to fight.<br/>This isn't a normal interaction.<br/>This isn't taking down some asshole... or even Logan. He can't stand there and say he feels nothing- it's not true.</p><p class="p1">That man knows everything about him- and that includes all of his weaknesses.</p><p class="p1">This all boils down to something very simple. It's more to do with human nature than anything else. A topic that this man- this monster- knows all too well. </p><p class="p1">You see, when you hold a certain belief- any belief-  and you base your lives around that belief- you will find it hard to break away from it. It's a part of your life- after all. Leaving it is an insanely personal and mentally challenging process. Your life is tied to that belief. Maybe your family. Maybe your income. Maybe, as usual in these cases, your <em>entire</em> identity. </p><p class="p1">While this is an insanely painful burden for any 'ex believer' to shoulder- it's even harder when you've held that belief from a young age. As in 'young' young. In these cases, there is more to lose than anything an adult could understand. <br/>Being raised on something your entire childhood- taught the rules and the lessons, told the stories, told the 'sacred' practices? It doesn't afford a child to think of any other possible reality outside of what they know. Outside of what that belief has told them. </p><p class="p1">Turns out, when you let someone else do your thinking for you, you can't really really think for yourself. </p><p class="p1">Children will hang onto every word of a 'trusted' grown-up. Every bit of corruption and distrust for the outside a person could desire to inflict upon a child can be woven within the child's mind with great ease.</p><p class="p1">You tell them how things are, why they are, and what you expect from them- and they perform.</p><p class="p1">They simply don't know enough about the world outside of what you've told them to dispute the information they are given.</p><p class="p1">This is the ultimate "because I said so" move. </p><p class="p1">This is called indoctrination. And it is hardly a new concept for mankind.</p><p class="p1">This? this is how regions grow. This is how schools of thought grow. This how cultural ideas of justice and morality and decent stays under control. This is how man <em>controls</em> man and it goes back further than can be understood. </p><p class="p1">The indoctrination of an adult is one thing- it works. But it’s harder. Far more difficult to get them on board with sipping the Kool-aide. That's not saying that it's ridiculously hard- no. It can be easy. <br/>It's just harder than it is with children- and that difference can be quite bothersome if someone finds themselves within a time crunch.</p><p class="p1">With adults, if they weren't raised with a set of beliefs those beliefs have to be taught to them. That takes more energy- more manipulation and man-hours. You have to put this new belief you're trying to make them adopt against years and years of conflicting beliefs and worldview they've already acquired. Of course, this works. Look around the world today. There are more and more cults by the day. More 'teachers'. More 'leaders'</p><p class="p1">...more masters.</p><p class="p1">When indoctrination is done with children all of this insanely intricate process is easier. It's easier to wrap them up in your world view and make them believe what you want them to believe exactly how you want them to believe it. And as they grow? As those children age under the thumb of those who entrap them? It’s harder to leave because at that point in their life it’s all they know. They will hold that belief that they've been raised on that their entire lives have been encased in simply because they can't imagine anything outside of it.</p><p class="p1">Kids don't ask to be taken into these things. They are brought by their parents or born into it. They are the only innocent ones involved. And because of this, they're often the first ones to find themselves in the line of fire. </p><p class="p1">Daken realizes when he stops to think about it that he may just have been lucky to be both born into the culty mess and then dragged back into it. He got away- for however few years it lasted. Of course, Romulus did come calling when Daken was 'ready'.  He sees it now, years and years later, as another one of his family sacrifices to the jaws of the very creature capable of destroying them bit by bit. Person by person. Child by child. Siblings against siblings, mother's against children, and eventually, six-foot hole after six-foot hole. </p><p class="p1">He's been told that any of his siblings could have been in his place...he was simply the child who was there when it was time for one to be harvested. <br/>And that's just what happened. <br/><br/>He had no say in it and his mother had no say in it. <br/>At this point in his life, Daken hardly sees himself as innocent. But her? His mother? She was. <br/>In his mind, he knows that she was probably the ONLY innocent involved. And while he was raised on the belief that her innocent blood was on his father's hands... he now knows that that's not exactly the case. <br/>Logan is guilty of many things...but it was not him who pulled that trigger. <br/>It was not him who gave that order. </p><p class="p1">That was HIM. <br/>It was always HIM. <br/>Behind every single mask of every single monster Daken has ever pulled off, it was HIS face behind it. </p><p class="p1">He knows this- he knows it in his head. <br/>he knows it in the logical side of his brain. </p><p class="p1">Still... as illogical as it is and after all this time no matter how stupid or false he knows it probably is- Daken still wants to think that he's special. That his indoctrination? Meant something. That for once in his life it wasn't just violence for the sake of violence.</p><p class="p1">He wants to be that ONE little lamb who went to the wolf that was set apart from all of the others. <br/>The ONE that meant something to the wolf- the ONE that was valued. </p><p class="p1">He knows that's just his over-inflated sense of pride and it's something he's working on. But still... the thought is there. </p><p class="p1">People always ask why cult members don’t just have the common sense to leave. The simple answer that Daken knows all too well?</p><p class="p1">They simply <em>don’t have the strength. </em></p><p class="p1">And that includes<em> him-</em> unfortunately.</p><p class="p1">He was just as wrapped in his personal ‘<em>savior</em>’ as those caught up in some bullshit religious guru.</p><p class="p1">An unfortunate side effect of when you let someone do your thinking for you, whether for a month or an eternity, you lose pieces of yourself.<br/>OR… pieces of you (for lack of a better term) never really emerged, to begin with.</p><p class="p1">So when you’re away from all the bullshit you were trapped in you may find pieces of your personality- of your being- that weren't there before. Things that were overruled. Things that you are not equipped to deal with. That’s a scary feeling, without a doubt. Pieces of you coming to the surface that you don’t recognize. It makes life uncertain and frightening- making the horrid place you've come from look a little more appetizing.</p><p class="p1">Almost- almost- enough to make you turn back. And unfortunately, some do.</p><p class="p1">Breaking away from this, regardless of what exactly it is and who you personally are? It's hard. It takes patience to come out of the pain grasp of mind control.<br/>It takes time.</p><p class="p1">A decade- perhaps?</p><p class="p1">Daken always thinks this sourly. He hates that it's taken so long to realize what happened.</p><p class="p1">Then again, in Daken’s mind, what is a decade compared to half a century? What is one single year compared to <em>sixty</em>?</p><p class="p1">His life is long and when he's being completely honest with himself, he realizes that he’s not very good at living it.</p><p class="p1">Well, at least not productively.</p><p class="p1">....Well... not productively in a way that makes sense, he supposes.</p><p class="p1">He has achieved something. It's just not exactly worth anything.</p><p class="p1">In his semi young life (compared to other regenerators) he’s died an alarming number of times.<br/>Once or twice? Fine- that happens. Three or more times? That’s.... shall we say excessive. If he doesn’t watch it, he may turn out more like his old man than he’d like to be.</p><p class="p1">Dying isn't how he wants to ... 'connect' to his father, though. Even they're not fucked up enough for<em> that.</em></p><p class="p1">Daken would just be happy to be... happy. Like his father and siblings seem to be. That's how he wants to connect with them.</p><p class="p1">In his deepest of dreams- the parts that are locked so tightly down that even he can't access them easily- he wants a life with his family. He wants to sit at breakfast tables and... talk.<br/>Or... whatever normal families do. He's honestly not sure.</p><p class="p1">He just feels like that as far as his family unit goes, he's once again the last one to truly understand the situation of the more 'emotional' side.</p><p class="p1">To understand what is and isn’t happening. All of these happy moments- he needs to know how to handle them.  However, he's always the last to understand simply because he really, really, <em>really</em> sucks at emotions.</p><p class="p1">Away from all of that and back to the issue he's worried about the most- Daken finds that he's just... lost.</p><p class="p1">The main issue, Daken rationalizes to himself is that no matter how nice this place may be -and fuck, it's nice- it’s still a limited amount of space. And eventually... everyone runs into everyone. There is no avoiding it.</p><p class="p1">Not that he could. He wasn't suppressing his scent- he didn't know that he should be. So, there almost a 99% chance that even if he's not tracking him down, Romulus, that wolf that stalks his family, <em>knows</em> he's here. And no amount of hiding <em>or</em> running is going to change that. </p><p class="p1">And even if he does decide to run, it's not like there are a plethora of uninhabited locations to go to. You can't really 'get away from it all' here.<br/>That's just something everyone has to deal with.</p><p class="p1">His only prayer or hope or dream- whatever will work- would be that horrific and powerful force from his past has mellowed out. Perhaps lost interest in ruining the lives of Logan and subsequently Daken via means of destroying all of Logan's 'belongings'.</p><p class="p1">He knows it’s probably a fleeting hope at best, but… it’s not completely unreasonable. He’s seen it happen at least once.</p><p class="p1">Maybe....this time is different?</p><p class="p1">Maybe- he dares to think- that maybe… just maybe when the dreaded interaction happens the resulting damage will be less of a Monsoon level and more of Cat 1 or 2 hurricane. Or maybe an earthquake? Small and terrifying- shaking everything up to its core... but in the end? Livable.</p><p class="p1">It would be much better than the waves and waves of dread and fear that have always washed over him during a not so pleasant encounter.</p><p class="p1">He's starting to think that the chill he's experiencing may be somewhat of a warning system. ...If that makes any sense. When it starts- he moves and he keeps moving until he feels safe and the chill stops.</p><p class="p1">Safety is a hard feeling for him to achieve- though. In all of his life, he doesn't think that he's actually just <em>felt</em> safe before.</p><p class="p1">Because of this little hangup, he’s hyper-vigilant at all times. Relaxing is very difficult for him- regardless of what front he puts on the world.</p><p class="p1">Just because you can control your <em>outward</em> expression doesn't mean that your insides aren't twisting like a worm on a hook.</p><p class="p1">But… all of this in mind, he’s working on not being so guarded. Working on trying to understand what he doesn't understand. He knows that if he unlocks this mystery in front of him or solves this jagged puzzle, that he'll understand at least something.</p><p class="p1">Because the reality is that Daken <em>wants</em> to be happy.</p><p class="p1">He <em>wants</em> a better life.<br/>He <em>wants</em> a happy life.</p><p class="p1">So much so that he's willing to do whatever it takes to make a life worth something. </p><p class="p1">It's working... decently, he supposes.</p><p class="p1">He’s recently been given a job here- which he hopes will be a major help to set him off in the right direction.</p><p class="p1">While he’s yet to meet with his new teammates, he’s decided he’s going to try his hardest not to fuck it up. Because working on a team is a good way to improve one's self, he thinks. Or at this point, hopes. He's very iffy on that part of the equation so he's put a pin in it to circle back to.</p><p class="p1">He's got a lot of ... research to do about teamwork, he supposes. Well- at least "good' teamwork. He hardly counts any team he's spent with Creed or Raven "teamwork" and the few times he worked with his sisters weren't exactly an official 'team' team. </p><p class="p1">The only actual ‘official’ team he’s ever really been on was Norman’s 'Avengers'. Even then, everyone admits that the team wasn’t a team so much as a government-funded disaster/babysitting service.</p><p class="p1">...It’s not a time he remembers fondly.</p><p class="p1">Though honestly, just keeping in mind all that was happening around that time- his conflict with his father, their fight, the removing of the Muramasa blade? It all happened around that time. And Logan wasn’t the only father figure involved in that. He and Daken both know it.<br/>Though Daken would be very damned if he’d admit it out loud.</p><p class="p1">Daken thinks all of this while physically being thousand of miles away. He finds himself sitting on the edge of some a small set of wide stone steps that lead from the sandy beach back up towards the populated areas of the island. The steps are whiteish blue in the moonlight- the ivy crawling up them in random patterns that almost look intentional- almost. In the dark, the ivy looks black- almost like veins. Perfectly offset against the stone. Perfectly framed. <br/><br/>Daken wonders why the fuck everything is so perfect around here....or more so -how the fuck everything is so perfect around here. </p><p class="p1">The steps are built into a small-ish hill- dark and green. They're big enough for all sizes of feet and enforced with enough strength to hold all kinds of weight- easily accessed and well maintained. Towards the bottom, the surface of the stone is covered in sand- through the top few steps are completely clear of it.</p><p class="p1">Daken spends a moment wondering if someone comes out here to sweep them. And if they do- why they bother.</p><p class="p1">Though the steps are built for ease and convenience to get up the hill, there is a small path that runs beside them on both sides. The hill isn't all too steep-but it's enough to be slightly uncomfortable. Especially if drunk or hungover. <br/>And people around here <em>do</em> like to party. </p><p class="p1">He guesses that the random steps are just here for ease. Convenience. Possibly even aesthetic?</p><p class="p1">Again- something pretty to look at. The general masses like pretty things. Pretty things keep them happy.<br/>It makes sense that the island should have as <em>many</em> pretty things as possible.</p><p class="p1">Around here, he’s noticed that no one misses their old home. Not when this island, the beautiful and lush and safe island, is so welcoming to them. Who would want to go home? Not anyone in their right mind- that's for sure. Honestly- why would they even consider it? What could they possibly want that is better than being here?</p><p class="p1">Daken is still curious at times, he'll admit. Wondering just what’s going on back there. Not that it’s worth wasting time on.</p><p class="p1">In the end, as with many things, who <em>actually</em> cares? That’s not their world anymore and everyone is better for it.</p><p class="p1">Maybe… maybe it’s been for ‘<em>His</em>’ betterment as well? Maybe He has changed. Maybe He’s no longer a threat now that the veil He placed over Daken’s eyes has been lifted.</p><p class="p1">Then again, Daken accepts the possibility that maybe it’s made Him worse.</p><p class="p1">Daken can see a lack of activity perhaps making his old mentor antsy. Maybe letting him come here has just given Him a larger hunting ground. At the end of it all, his master was (and probably still is) an Apex predator. Sending Him to an island full of innocent mutants may just be leading the lambs to the slaughter. Or more accurately, setting a wolf loose on a very contained and very unsuspecting flock.</p><p class="p1">Daken's seen just how quickly his master can devour someone. Breaking their skin, shredding their muscles, ripping open their organs, and then picking his teeth with the bones.</p><p class="p1">This is all metaphorically speaking, of course. Daken's never witnessed Him devouring a person.</p><p class="p1">..though he wouldn’t put cannibalism down as something the man wouldn’t allow/try.</p><p class="p1">Honestly, there's not much he wouldn't imagine the man not willing to do. He's never been able to understand how someone can be both civilized... and <em>completely</em> barbaric.</p><p class="p1">With these thoughts buzzing around Daken's brain- he's been taking steps to protect himself.</p><p class="p1">Lately, though he hates leaving his room, this means that he likes to stick to mostly occupied places at night.  Knowing that the likelihood of running into Him out in the open and around others is slim- he feels as if it just adds a few extra security steps. </p><p class="p1">Romulus always prefers to stay in the dark. He’s safe there. He’s always worked from the shadows.<br/><em>Always.</em></p><p class="p1">Daken would be an idiot to think he'd randomly change all of his preferences just because he's in a new location.<br/>He knows that it doesn't work like that.<br/>Romulus is NEVER thrown off <em>that</em> easily.</p><p class="p1">To be safe from Him, Daken has to embrace the light and the noise. He adds his laughter to it- using his personally curated laugh track while carefully underscoring his every interaction with the masterful skill one would expect from a veteran cinematographer.</p><p class="p1">He laughs and converses- smiling his best ‘happy’ smile. But it never quite reaches his eyes.</p><p class="p1">…will it <em>ever</em> reach his eyes, though?</p><p class="p1">Has he ever been truly happy without a hint of worry or suspicion?</p><p class="p1">No one ever calls him on it and to be honest he doesn’t exactly know how he feels about that. He interacts with so many people… and yet… somehow always feels strangely alone.</p><p class="p1">He has more people to interact with than he ever has before...and he does find a lot of perks of living here.<br/>For example? He loves being here with his family. He loves being seen as someone worth being around- for once. Someone who’s been chosen for a team to help others- no matter how confusing the team’s objective he’s been told may be.</p><p class="p1">People see him as something more now.<br/>And if He’s here…. he's the embodiment of Daken's terrible and unspeakably painful past. Just walking around. Moving freely through the place Daken's come to enjoy being in.</p><p class="p1">Daken guesses that he just... doesn’t want to be seen as a lesser being. Or have people know about all the terrible things that have happened to him. He doesn't want their pity. He doesn't need it.</p><p class="p1">Any person he's ever told about what Romulus did to him immediately shift to pitying him. He can't stand it.<br/>If that's going to happen every time he tells someone- he's found it's just better not to tell them.</p><p class="p1">This confrontation looming over him is odd in the sense that it just.... hasn't happened before now.</p><p class="p1">It's been a decade- give or take. And it's not as if he didn't have the resources to track Daken down.</p><p class="p1">His silence?<br/>His absence?</p><p class="p1">It sent a<em> strong</em> message to Daken. The message that he was only ever a pawn….. and now? He is no longer of <em>use.</em></p><p class="p1">That highly intricate and fucked up mockery of chess that involved Daken had been lost.</p><p class="p1">Simply put- It was time for his master to clear the board of all of its pieces. Time to start a new round. Maybe a completely new game -altogether.</p><p class="p1">It wasn't Daken's job to keep track of what board his master used. He just had to know where to stand.</p><p class="p1">This time though- ten years ago- the board that Daken had been sat upon his entire life? It now had to be cleared. The pieces had to be discarded. And much to his surprise- and hurt- Daken was one of them. He was swiped off the checkered board of a game he’d been taught to play for as long as he can remember and he found himself sitting amongst all of those other wasted pieces.</p><p class="p1">Nameless. Faceless. Purposeless.</p><p class="p1">Lying there and waiting for someone- anyone- to retrieve him. To put him back where he was and give him another chance to be <em>useful</em>.</p><p class="p1">But the harsh truth is that no one cares about pawns. They serve a singular purpose and don’t add much to the ‘big picture’.</p><p class="p1">Daken’s <em>first</em> mistake was in thinking he’d been a more important piece. In thinking that the rules that were explained to him were not at all applicable to the version his Master had invented. So he spent decades upon decades fulfilling the duties of a roll he <em>did not</em> understand. All that work, all the <em>devotion</em> he gave, all that he’s lost- and he was just a measly pawn. Thrown out carelessly the second he was no longer useable.</p><p class="p1">What a life to lead.</p><p class="p1">What a fucked up lie to swallow.</p><p class="p1">…How fucking stupid he was.</p><p class="p1">He wasted so much time and killed so many parts of himself- smothering them in an attempt to be who he was required to be.</p><p class="p1">It's no wonder he doesn’t have a clue how to be happy. He was never taught how!</p><p class="p1">Now learning very simple emotions at this point in his life is awkward and extremely embarrassing if he’s being honest.</p><p class="p1">If you’ve only ever felt emotions that have been filtered through a metaphorical psychological Brita Filter-removing the realness of them, the intensity, and then fed back to you- how can you expect to understand them enough to be ‘normal’?</p><p class="p1">You can't know how to do something that you were never shown.</p><p class="p1">To be <em>normal</em>, you need to know these things.</p><p class="p1">Well,  okay, not... <em>normal</em>. But at least <em>somewhat</em> emotionally balanced.</p><p class="p1">Though honestly, his family is not known for being all too 'balanced' to begin with.</p><p class="p1">But if you line them all up to compare, Daken is objectively the <em>worst</em>. It wears on him in ways he again, doesn't understand.</p><p class="p1">He's always trying to be the most sophisticated of the bunch but somehow still failing at something so extremely simple that children understand it. So ingrained into human behavior and development that when you see someone who lacks the skills- they stick out like a sore thumb. So, he wears his masks and he tries to understand.</p><p class="p1">As smart as he may be- and there is no denying his intelligence- this isn't something he can teach himself. And maybe at this point in his life? It's not something he can even learn.</p><p class="p1">But he wants to. Badly. He wants to feel things.</p><p class="p1">He wants to know what these emotions are. Not chopped up versions meant to teach him how to manipulate others. He REALLY wants to understand. He <em>REALLY</em> wants to feel.</p><p class="p1">Everyone around him seems happy. There are more smiles. Less death. But deep down… he’s still freezing. He doesn't know how to be happy. He doesn't know how to be content- even.</p><p class="p1">He thinks that if he makes himself focus on working for the betterment of his teammates, family, and community... he may learn something. However, being ‘good’ is a term that he also doesn’t understand. That he’s never understood because he’s never HAD to understand.</p><p class="p1">Looking at others as equals and not as things to use to meet a purpose...<br/>Learning.<br/>Growing.…just like the ivy at his feet.</p><p class="p1">Tendrils of green shooting off in random directions…yet remaining within a purposeful design.</p><p class="p1">No one ever said things would be easy...and no one ever said they would be fair.</p><p class="p1">In reality, in every aspect of Daken’s life, he’s been shown that life is not fair. At all. That no matter what you do- you will be hurt. You will be tricked and you will be used.</p><p class="p1">And that? That is the very thought process that he has to overcome.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">.....And he's obviously doing an <em>amazing</em> job at it.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">He sighs, lifting his mug from the step and taking a long sip of the cold liquid. He’d rather be drinking something fun like all of the others but... that’s not what he needs tonight. What he <em>needs</em> is to be alert.</p><p class="p1">It’s been too many days with him sulking on this. He has to do something. Which is what he's come to this empty beach to do. At least, that was the plan. He's spent a lot of time procrastinating by trying to think about literally ANYTHING but the issue at hand. <br/>He's VERY good at that. </p><p class="p1">Staring over the beach from his position and knowing that with how he's sitting- basically, man spread across a low stone step- that a should thank his healing factor for not having a sore ass/back. </p><p class="p1">The beach has its draws- he'll admit. Getting lost in thought probably isn't something unusual at this time of night. </p><p class="p1">'Beach' doesn't describe this place really... but there are sand and water. So the description will stick.</p><p class="p1">Right <em>now,</em> right <em>here,</em> he’s going to get his shit together and deconstruct this problem- top to bottom.</p><p class="p1">He will <em>make</em> himself understand and then he’ll move along and there will be no more issues with this. It will cease to exist. Cease to keep him awake at night. Cease to dull his appetite. He will leave it behind once and for all. And he will finally, FINALLY, move on.</p><p class="p1">That is what he needs.<br/><em>Closure.</em></p><p class="p1">And honestly- though it’s not recommended- the person who’s wronged you doesn’t need to be present for you to obtain that closure. This is good as obviously, he has no desire to see the person who’s wronged him. Or even hear his voice.</p><p class="p1">...he won't get an apology. Ever. That's not the closure he's after.<br/>When he has this encounter- he wants to be clear-headed. If he's let go of the past- of his pain- by the time it happens, perhaps it will be easier.  However, he's not going to delude himself into thinking that when this dreaded encounter happens that Romulus will sit down with him and apologize for everything He's ever done.</p><p class="p1">That? That would be a surefire sign of insanity.<br/>Or the world ending.</p><p class="p1">To figure this out- Daken has to focus ON the issue. Not on all of this bullshit. <br/>He has to think clearly... precisely.  He tries to tune himself into everything going on around him. The sight, the sounds, the sensations.<br/>Taking it in as much as he can.</p><p class="p1">He rubs his barefoot on the sand in front of him- scooting it around. Making lines lazily with his foot- feeling the comforting grains underfoot.</p><p class="p1">He really likes beaches. Sun. Optimal skin showing. The water…. The sounds.</p><p class="p1">He wistfully stops to think that maybe Gabby would enjoy playing along the shoreline one day. Maybe when it’s not too hot? He’ll have to ask her.</p><p class="p1">As he’s sitting on his step he proceeds to start attempting to rationalize all of what he’s experiencing. Taking internal stock.  Emotionally inventory- he likes to call it. <br/>However, as it turns out the longer he tries to do this the more he's made aware that he's <em>especially</em> horrible at it.</p><p class="p1">Some things aren't logical and no matter how<em> hard</em> you try to force logic onto them they never will be.</p><p class="p1">Daken likes to ground himself in logic. Put what he knows up against what he sees. This turns out to <em>also</em> be something he's especially horrible at.</p><p class="p1">Who would have guessed?</p><p class="p1">He feels the chill and tries to reason with it. Thinking 'logically' maybe the sudden chilliness he feels isn’t internal at all. Maybe it just comes from the night air hitting his bare skin. He is shirtless, after all. The reason being less that he's come down the beach and more that he’s got a new costume and he’s ...not that crazy about it. He could call this a form of semi rebellion- he supposes? Before he has to walk around in that monstrosity.</p><p class="p1">He didn’t get much input and the style is a tad on the nose for him. Not exactly steering into the racially and culturally insensitive territory- but it did seem to start that way. He's glad that someone did get a handle on that before it got out of hand... But he still finds it unflattering and ugly. However, it ties in with everyone else’s (from what he saw on the mannequin when he went for sizing.) and a team needs a uniform- he supposes. Especially considering how many teams there are working on this island. Having a theme will be helpful to find teammates from the get-go.</p><p class="p1">This is different from his experience with Osborn as his 'teammates' costumes clashed just as much as the personalities of the people who wore them.</p><p class="p1">Well... at least his new outfit doesn’t scream “Wolverine knock off”. So perhaps that should be enough to please him.</p><p class="p1">With all the costume thoughts and complaints in mind tonight he’d rather just be down to a pair of jeans. feeling the wind in his hair- which is preferred to having it tied up all the time. He doesn’t ever what to change the mohawk- he loves it. But there are many different ways to wear it. Today, or tonight rather, down to a pair of old jeans and barefoot- sitting on his own listening to the sounds of a party behind him- it feels good to be at his most simple state.</p><p class="p1">The coffee in his mug is less cold and more utterly frigid now- as intense introspection is due to cause. He places the mug on the stone beside him, making a mental note to remember to bring it back up with him. <br/>Fun and parties are one thing- but leaving an empty on the ground is rude no matter what kind of party. </p><p class="p1">He sits in silence- eyes closed. <br/>Things are so.... different. It's just... mind blowing at moments. </p><p class="p1">it's just... Normal. </p><p class="p1">What a day.</p><p class="p1">What a life.</p><p class="p1">…what a change.</p><p class="p1">He sits still listening- hearing a birdcall he can't quite place. The music, the noise, the drunken conversations? A soundtrack to his new life. Comfortable white noise. The sound of drunkenness is soothing to him. He might as well be listening to those pointless ‘whale songs’ relaxation CDs.</p><p class="p1">He keeps his eyes shut- just letting himself be still and observe the smells and sounds- inhaling and exhaling slowly in a controlled manner. <br/>Who says breathing exercises are only useful when in panic? <br/>Using them like this works just fine for him. </p><p class="p1">The scents drifting down to him are… interesting.<br/>Body odor, slightly. Strong alcohol scents, the smell of flowers, someone or ones have gotten sick closer to him than the party- which he smells as well. People drinking themselves to sick isn’t a new thing.</p><p class="p1">Every night is a party. Cheering. Rowdy.</p><p class="p1">….what a life.</p><p class="p1">He’s been sitting here for about an hour- give or take- and knows that eventually, Gabby’s going to notice he’s gone and come looking for him. She's been spending a lot of time with him as Laura and Logan do... whatever Laura nad Logan do. Though he knows she’s safe here, he doesn’t much like the idea of her roaming around in the dark. </p><p class="p1">He's contemplating returning to the party when all at once- the chill- that warning chill?- It sweeps over him like a flash flood- stealing his oxygen and surging over his head- instantly. </p><p class="p1">Drowning him as panic and fear fill his lungs to capacity- forcing the air out and taking root in his chest. </p><p class="p1">The force is stronger than anything he's felt up to this point.... and he <em>knows</em>. He knows before anything is seen or heard- that this time?<br/>It isn't a warning. It's an alarm. Code red. A call to arms.</p><p class="p1">He straightens his back, fixing his posture and aligning himself with a better shot at running- should he be able. </p><p class="p1">With the intensity he's experiencing- the sudden urge to keep his eyes forward and not look behind... he knows that this is the exact thing he came down to the beach to rid himself of.<br/>And he can't outrun it- not now. It's too far too late. </p><p class="p1">Decades of forced obedience and discipline scream at him all at once to stay still, eyes down. Head lowered. Submissive.<br/>Submissive is the only way to get through this without getting hurt. It's so ingrained into his being that it's almost instinctual at this point. </p><p class="p1">Even at his age- he finds himself shrinking, making himself small and less of a target.</p><p class="p1">It's as if he were still that lost little boy- sitting in his Master's room, kneeling on the floor and waiting for his beating. </p><p class="p1">...not a lesson. Not a 'discussion'. <br/>A beating. </p><p class="p1">He finds it pathetic how many steps his body is taking to protect him before a word is even spoken by either party. </p><p class="p1">In reality- Daken doesn't know why he was planning for any other moment but failed to predict this one. </p><p class="p1">He's alone. It's dark. he was already semi emotionally compromised. <br/>...this is a prime time for him to be off guard and easily overpowered. </p><p class="p1">As for the sudden appearance... is anyone surprised that the very person who taught Daken to go undetected can also easily go undetected? He can do this to any target- even to the man who was once that little boy that he beat and tortured his 'teachings' into.</p><p class="p1">This is the first time in about a decade that they are interacting. And god, Daken wishes it were a nightmare. Without even saying a word, he can feel the man's... anger. Cool. Icy. <br/>Romulus is never someone he associated with 'fire'. Some people describe their abuser's in comparison to heat in some way. <br/>But no- not Daken. <br/>Romulus? Romulus is ice. </p><p class="p1">He can now smell the older man's scent that was always somewhere between musk and heat. He's standing right behind him- and Daken doesn't know how long he's been back there.</p><p class="p1">His scent is always semi confusing to Daken. It's hard to track and it's very hard to explain. Muddled in the same what that the man's accent is.</p><p class="p1">Daken has got no idea how to proceed. He knows what he <em>wants</em> to do- Take off running as <em>fast</em> as he can and go as <em>far</em> as he can go.</p><p class="p1">But, should his master take chase- he will <em>easily</em> be outrun.</p><p class="p1">Besides- if he wants this to end...  he needs to send a message of his <em>independence</em>. Show an example of just how well he can handle himself. Running off like a scared child <em>won't</em> send that message.</p><p class="p1">This moment of tension drags on and he knows his Master, always being one for a good dramatic display, is waiting for him to respond to his 'sudden' appearance. It is no doubt the reason he's let his presence be known before actually saying anything.</p><p class="p1">Ten years of<em> dreaming</em> about what he would say should they meet again- about what he would tell him- about how he would stare him in the face and tear him to pieces... It all goes <em>completely</em> quiet as he pointedly stares at the water.</p><p class="p1">Maybe if he wills it hard enough- the sea will swell up and swallow him.</p><p class="p1">No matter how strong he thought he was or how tough he decided to be, he feels himself quaking down to his core. It takes every ounce of strength within him just to keep his hands steady. They are attempting to turn into a trembling useless mess and he doesn't need that right now.</p><p class="p1">You can build yourself up all you want. You can do the training. You can condition. You can grow as a person physically, emotionally, and mentally… but none of that means jack shit when the person who has turned your life into a floating pile of trash in some ocean- only existing to serve him in his desire to kill sea turtles or something just as evil- is staring you down.</p><p class="p1">No one can resist or deny the fear that comes when you are confronted with your living breathing nightmare.</p><p class="p1">Daken still doesn't dare turn his head or lift his eyes even as the moment stretches into awkward territory. Besides being too afraid to look at him, he is also aware that you do not talk until he does. You are to be still and quiet until he is done speaking. This is the way it's been as long as Daken can remember and as snarky and sarcastic as he can be, he can't will himself to utter a single word.</p><p class="p1">Though the party rages on not too far behind him, Daken can no longer hear the sounds over the rapid pounding in his ears.</p><p class="p1">The monster of a man stands over him- his presence looming and dangerous. From what he can manage to gather through his shoddy senses at the moment, Romulus seems very at ease. Angry- yes, he's always angry- but not exactly violent. </p><p class="p1">He seems to be somewhat at ease the long and tense silence drags on. Daken curses him with every foul word he can conjure in his mind. Of course Romulus is at ease while Daken goes into hysteria at his feet.</p><p class="p1">Daken knows for a fact that the more scared he is, the more at ease- and possibly content- Romulus is. It has <em>always</em> been that way. Daken wasn't just his weapon or his servant -He was Romulus' favorite toy.</p><p class="p1">It just so happens that some people prefer their toys<em> broken</em>.</p><p class="p1">“Are you aware of how shitty you are at avoiding people?” The older man asks- his voice, his accent, his infliction, ever the same as the first time Daken heard it. The same as when he would deliver orders. Punish. Teach.</p><p class="p1">Daken's mind races because of that similarity. Nothing has changed. Romulus hasn't changed. <br/><br/>...it makes Daken doubt his recent changes. </p><p class="p1">The silence has been broken and technically, within the rules of this verbal chess match they play, Daken can respond now. He chooses not to at the moment though as there's so much he wants to say that he momentarily doesn't know how to say it.</p><p class="p1">“Really shit at it,” Romulus says- sounding amused. “It’s embarrassing.”</p><p class="p1">Daken again chooses not to respond.</p><p class="p1">What can he even say? What is there to say? What response can he make right now? What retort? What word or sentence can possibly fit this situation other than utter submission?</p><p class="p1">The man behind him sighs- almost wistfully. Though again, Daken knows it's all for effect- everything is one big performance for Romulus. The world is a stage- his stage. Everyone within it are just side characters. “All these years and you’ve still managed to somehow fail to retain your teachings. It's rather sad. If I recall correctly though, you always were a lost cause when it came to your education. I'm so grateful I never wasted money on sending you anywhere. I can't fathom having to pay some idiotic educational institution just for them to tell me of your uselessness." </p><p class="p1">He's not stupid- he knows that. Romulus taught him many things that he's retained to this day. He can see that the man is trying to rile him up and chooses to remain silent once more-just staring at the water and pretending to be a million miles from these steps.  </p><p class="p1">"Not that it matters now," Romulus says dismissively. "The x-men don't seem to require the use of higher brain functions.I'm sure you'll be fine." </p><p class="p1">He can feel that the longer he doesn't respond the more annoyed Romulus becomes. He would be lying if he said he didn't get some amusement out that. Just a little bit. There are very few hints that Romulus gives away when interacting with someone. However little they may be -they are there. They are there and they can be used as a warning system to safely interact with him. Daken pays as much attention as he can- taking in as many of those signs and signals as he can. This is how he used to be able to prepare himself for certain blows- cushioning the effect.</p><p class="p1">"I assume you find something worth your attention in the ocean?" Romulus asks in disgust. “Or are you refusing to converse with me like a petulant child?”</p><p class="p1">Daken could almost wince at being called a child- petulant or otherwise.</p><p class="p1">"I have nothing to say to you," Daken says- voice almost in a whisper.</p><p class="p1">He's insanely proud that he managed to say that at all- so he doesn't really mind the volume at which it was said. It's a starting point. Starting points are good. He can build from here.<br/>More importantly, he can possibly build a shield. And a shield is exactly what he needs if he plans to successfully escape this man.</p><p class="p1">"If that were true then you wouldn't go about avoiding me as idiotically as you are," Romulus says with a smirk. "Just admit it, boy.You purposefully did a shit job at hiding. You wanted me to find you. Still, after all of these many years- you beg for my attention." The man chuckles. "And now that you have it you're being standoffish. You wanted me to find you and so I have spent the time doing so. The least you can do is respond to me."</p><p class="p1">"I did not mean to send any mixed signals," Daken says- curtly. Trying to play it safe. "Please leave."</p><p class="p1">"No." The man responds almost cheerfully. "No, I do not think I'll be leaving just yet. I'm free to move about as I please, just much as you are. And I choose... to be right here. I find this spot quite pleasing.”<br/><br/>Daken can hear him shifting around- getting comfortable, he's sure. Settling in for whatever tortuous encounter he’s plotting in his cruel and twisted imagination.</p><p class="p1">Upon seeing this, Daken understands that he’s going to have to start trying to break away. He'll keep his sentences short- fewer chances for his voice to crack or shake- and he'll keep the conversation distant and polite- not giving Romulus any room to unleash the damage he's capable of. </p><p class="p1">"I see," Daken says with a nod- starting to stand to his feet. "Enjoy your beach." He goes to move- pulse hammering inside of skin and stomach-churning.</p><p class="p1">This is it. he's walking away. He's going to leave. <br/>He is going to leave!  He's <em>out</em> of here. <br/><em>Gone. </em></p><p class="p1">Before he can completely move out of range- Romulus nudges him within the lower back with the tip of his boot. It's painful but not with enough force to cause damage. It's definitely enough strength to knock Daken to his knees, though- having him awkwardly positioned on the bottom of the steps, almost on all fours. </p><p class="p1">Very poised. <br/>Very dignified. </p><p class="p1">He’s off to a wonderful start. <br/>"Stay awhile," Romulus says, smugly. "Converse with me. We've got a lot to catch up on, you and I."</p><p class="p1">With the immediate use of force, no matter how small it was, Daken knows that Romulus is not going to let him go.</p><p class="p1">Not <em>easily</em>- at any rate.</p><p class="p1">Daken carefully sits back on his original step, finally looking over his shoulder and staring at the man who has haunted his dreams for years upon years. He's trying to look for any sign of weakness...but just ends up drowning in his own fear.</p><p class="p1">The sight that greets him is the same one that sees in his dreams- in his very worst of nightmares. His Master has not changed. Time has not touched him. Daken sees the same long hair tied back and the same black and yellow eyes. He even has a familiar 'costume' of the leather pants and the bare chest that he always wore. He's still a mountain of muscle- ripped beyond all reason. Teeth... claws.... muscles- all meant for tearing apart his prey…which Daken often was.</p><p class="p1">Even though Romulus is quite visibly intimidating, Daken knows that the most vicious and dangerous part of this monster is <em>not</em> his exterior. It’s not the claws. It’s not the teeth. It’s not he muscles. No. It’s his mind.</p><p class="p1">His drive to destroy everything he touches. To ruin what he doesn't want... and then ruin what he does. To corrupt. To consume. It’s his longing for complete and utter decimation of any and every person he comes into contact with.</p><p class="p1">Romulus is not a <em>usual</em> childhood trauma. No. He is the trauma to end <em>all</em> traumas- childhood or otherwise.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">….and he knows it.</p><p class="p1">"I'd rather leave," Daken says- though not daring to try and stand again. "If it's all the same to you.”</p><p class="p1">Being polite kills him on an emotional level but not doing so will probably get him killed on a physical one so he decides to momentarily watch his mouth.</p><p class="p1">“Why would you want that?" Romulus says in a tone that wakes every 'warning' sign Daken's ever constructed. Even though he's not done anything more than insult him and push him over- Daken knows to expect the worst. "You should be grateful for the company. Conversations with you tend to be incredibly dull and taxing- you should be honored that I’d even attempt one.“</p><p class="p1">Daken swallows down his fear and says, "I have nothing to say to you and I'd like to leave. Please- let me go.”</p><p class="p1">Strong yet respectful- that’s how he’s got to play it.</p><p class="p1">"Then, by all means, go," Romulus says with a grin. "Leave. Be my guest." </p><p class="p1">Daken knows this is a trick and that if he moves he'll likely be kicked to the ground- probably much harder than before.</p><p class="p1">He knows this game better than perhaps any other being in the universe save Romulus himself.</p><p class="p1">"Please let me go." He whispers- hating the weakness he's having no choice but to show.</p><p class="p1">"You can leave anytime you want," Romulus says, obviously enjoying himself the more he hears Daken's voice weaken. "It's a free island- isn't it? You’re a free man. You can go wherever you want can’t you?"</p><p class="p1">Daken decides to try his luck- standing to his feet.</p><p class="p1">"See? You're free to go." Romulus says. "I haven't done a thing to stop you."</p><p class="p1">"....Thank you."  Daken says stiffly- turning around quickly. "Goodbye." </p><p class="p1">That feels so... weird to say to Romulus. So... impersonal. This is what Daken wanted- yes. But it still feels wrong to him. </p><p class="p1">"That's rather r<em>ude</em>- you know," Romulus says, his tone is the one that tears Daken to the quick. "Just walking away from the man who <em>raised </em>you. Denying me the chance to see how my most favorite of boys is doing. It’s just so unfathomably rude to neglect to inform someone so involved with your life of how it's going."</p><p class="p1">Daken finds himself unmoving- almost like the sand at his feet cement holding him down. "...What do you want?" His voice is smaller than he ever thought it could be. He’s once again a child, standing in front of a nightmare with no one around willing or able to wake him.</p><p class="p1">"I've already told you," Romulus says. "Have you lost the ability to listen?"</p><p class="p1">Daken hates himself when he turns around, staring at the man and then dropping his gaze almost instantly. "I don't want to speak with you." He repeats. “Please let me go.”</p><p class="p1">"I don't care what you want." Romulus dismisses. "Sit."</p><p class="p1">"I would like to leave," Daken says- trying to sound firmer, yet just as respectful.</p><p class="p1">“I’ve just told you that I do not care about your wants.” The man growls. "Sit. Now." </p><p class="p1">Daken carefully lowers himself back to the edge of his step, turning so he can watch the man carefully.</p><p class="p1">"See?" Romulus says- sounding suddenly pleasant. “Was that so hard?”</p><p class="p1">Daken pointedly stares. "I would like to leave." He repeats.</p><p class="p1">“Yes, I'm quite certain you do," Romulus says smugly. "But speak with me before you go. You used to love our talks so much…. You were such an annoying little brat begging for every single spare second of my time. Now you've grown and gone off on your own and think that you're too good for them?"</p><p class="p1">Daken inhales deeply and steals himself for whatever bullshit is about to be said.</p><p class="p1">An ‘annoying little brat’, was he? He begged for his Masters’ time because he had nothing else. <br/>No parents. No friends. No teachers. No classmates. <br/>Just himself, his pain, and his Master.</p><p class="p1">"You've made a little life for yourself here, haven’t you?" Romulus asks, face holding nothing over than a slight look of mild disdain. He looks as if he could be discussing anything at all. As if he’s unaware of the mental torment he's putting his longest, closest, victim through. "A nice one, at that.”</p><p class="p1">Daken stays still and silent. God. God- he wants to run. He wants <em>nothing</em> but to run. Yet he's glued to his seat somehow. He knows that he could have gotten away if he'd kept walking and curses himself and his hesitating.A colder and more calculated part of him- the part Romulus spent so much time fostering- tells him that it wouldn’t have mattered. That no matter where he goes, Romulus will find him.</p><p class="p1">Always.</p><p class="p1">It's best to do this here where no one can get hurt.</p><p class="p1">No one other than him, that is.</p><p class="p1">“Look at you. You’re going to be an x-man," Romulus says, tone now fifty degrees colder than his last statement. "What a wonderful opportunity for you. I'm sure your family is very proud- I know I am personally thrilled."</p><p class="p1">“...yes, and?" Daken asks. </p><p class="p1">He has the fleeting thought to pick the coffee mug up and smash it into the other man's face. The distance between them is far too great for him to land a hit with it, though. It seems that if it's not going to make an impact there's no need to needlessly break a coffee mug.</p><p class="p1">He thinks he's having SUCH a hard time with this because he's no longer disillusioned by this man. If he were the man he once was, he would fall to his knees and beg for his master's forgiveness. <br/>Now- he knows there is nothing to forgive. He's done nothing wrong. </p><p class="p1">"No need to be defensive, boy. I'm just congratulating you." Romulus says- almost innocently. "I imagine that the lobotomy you've been through to make you agree to something so idiotic was quite painful. I'm glad to see you're recovering well." </p><p class="p1">His words sting- true, but Daken knows that they are just a taste of what's coming.</p><p class="p1">"I suppose the x-men don't do intensive background checks," Romulus says. "A real flaw of theirs, really. Though not shocking seeing as they've let any and everyone who wants to do so come join them on their island." He pauses before adding. "It's been so sickeningly sweet to see so many family units assembled- reunited, more so. A disgusting little bribe- don't you agree? Promising this 'community' and ‘family' to the unintelligent masses. As if those were words with a meaning behind them." He chuckles- deep in his throat. "Only an idiot would fall for such a marketing ploy." He tilts his head slightly to the side. "You wouldn't be one of those stupid little lemmings who fell for that now would you, Daken?" </p><p class="p1">Daken swallows down his fear- trying to calculate a reply. <br/><br/>"Of course the question is rhetorical," Romulus says coldly. "With your desire to have your useless father's approval and attention, I'm sure you've fallen for it hook line and sinker." There's a slight pause. "So you live with Daddy and your sisters- how nice. How cozy. You have your meals together, you spend all that oh so highly coveted family bonding time, you probably even actually enjoy their company.”</p><p class="p1">And why wouldn’t he? Isn’t that how families are supposed to work?</p><p class="p1">"....I'd like to go," Daken says- longing to get away and hide. Hiding is childish- oh yes. But he can think of nothing else. No matter what he does- hiding or otherwise- he HAS to getaway.  </p><p class="p1">"Why?" Romulus growls. "Because you don't like what I'm saying?"  <br/><br/>When Daken doesn't respond Romulus chuckles in the most infuriating and patronizing manner. “You are so predictable, boy." He sighs. “Now tell me, how long before you fuck this up- hmm? When can I expect you to come crawling back to me? " </p><p class="p1">"... I won't." Daken says- responding more out of panic then conscious thought. <br/>He won’t. Never again. Ever.</p><p class="p1">"Oh?" Romulus asks smugly. “Is that so?”</p><p class="p1">Daken nods. "I'm not coming back." He has to force himself to keep a decently even tone. “I’m not.”</p><p class="p1">"Oh?" Romulus repeats, laughing. “Do you really think that?”</p><p class="p1"><br/>Daken nods again, silently this time. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Tell me ...how did you even manage to get here, Daken? Who in their right mind would put you on an ‘official’ X-team, hmm? I mean… you? With your past? With your … defects? Whose dick have you been sucking to get such a nice and comfortable lifestyle?" Romulus lips curl in disgust as he spits this at Daken. <br/><br/>"No ones," Daken says, voice cracking. <br/><br/>"Not Xaviers?" Romulus asks. <br/><br/>"No." Daken shakes his head. “No ones.”</p><p class="p1"><br/>Romulus glances him over in the most judgmental of ways- a way that makes Daken shrink in his spot. "....That Summers fellow, then?” <br/><br/>"I haven't sucked anyone's dick to get here," Daken replies a little stronger. “I worked for it. I earned it. I… got better.”</p><p class="p1">"That?  I find hard to believe." Romulus sneers. "You've always been willing to suck dick for things. Ever since you were a small boy- always eager to drop to your knees for the promise of something shiny. You’re such a materialistic creature.”</p><p class="p1">Daken’s not sure how much of a right he has to object to that statement.</p><p class="p1">“I’m trying to be better.” He says- voice sounding faint in the wake of Romulus steady stream of verbal lashing.</p><p class="p1">Romulus smirks. “As in bettering your technique? I doubt there’s much you haven’t learned in that department. Of course, my memory is far older than yours so you'll have to oblige any inconsistencies. However,I seem to remember you repeatedly sucking off one of my officers.... for... what was it?" He says, tapping his finger to his lip, "What were you were oh so willing to swallow another man's cum for... ?” he turns to him. “Hmm. Chocolate- was it? A candy bar of some sort?” </p><p class="p1">Daken's cheeks are red. "stop." He whispers. “please.”</p><p class="p1">Having that shoved in his face is so uniquely painful. <br/>So demeaning.</p><p class="p1">Yes, he did that. But the real shame in it is that he felt he had to.</p><p class="p1">"Then there was the other one.... you wanted to see a movie- didn’t you? One in color. Then there was the one you wanted that book from… a vampire novel, if I remember.” he stops. "Of course, those were only your successful trades, weren't they? You had several failures- as you do in everything. I do still however take credit for your little talent as you would have never gotten any good whatsoever if I hadn't made you practice on my esteemed business partners. So much gagging and.... crying... and-</p><p class="p1">"Stop it!" Daken snaps- tears threatening his facade. “Just stop!!”</p><p class="p1">“Pardon?” The man asks- amused. “Have I hit a nerve?”</p><p class="p1">A nerve? More like an infected boil.</p><p class="p1">“Stop," Daken repeats, voice cracking. "Please- it's disgusting."<br/><br/>Daken’s tone gives Romulus more pleasure than it should.  "Stop? You're asking <em>me</em> to stop? Stop what, exactly? I’m merely conversing with you. Don't be so sensitive.”</p><p class="p1">Maybe Daken is being sensitive. But it shouldn’t matter. He asked Romulus to stop taunting him- the man should stop.</p><p class="p1">It’s best for Daken to get the fuck out of here. Maybe if he tries to take his leave now that Romulus has insulted and made him feel like shit, the man may just let him.</p><p class="p1">"I want to go now," Daken says- a little louder. "Please."</p><p class="p1">"Then leave, by all means," Romulus says flippantly. "I've no desire to talk to you if you're going to behave like this. Your childishness once again <em>astounds</em> me.”</p><p class="p1">Astounds <em>him</em>?</p><p class="p1">Daken quickly turns to leave- not even saying goodbye this time. He prepares to move as quickly as he can in the opposite direction and run like hell when he's out of view. </p><p class="p1">"Oh, before you go," Romulus says, snapping his fingers as if he’s just remembered something, “Answer me one question in parting…?”</p><p class="p1">Daken knows this may very well be something Romulus uses to rope him back in- but fuck it, he can’t fight the urge to obey.</p><p class="p1">“…yes?” He asks meekly.</p><p class="p1">Romulus smiles- an action that shows off fans and depraved pleasure. “Who is that child you've been with today? The little girl? You know…the one with the impressive scars.” He tilts his head to the side as if in deep thought. “I’ve not seen her around before.”</p><p class="p1">Fear rushes over him, causing Daken to freeze- mid-step. His entire body seems to seize up as his blood runs cold.</p><p class="p1">Romulus … He can't be asking about Gabby. Why would he ask about her? How did he even SEE her??? Daken has been so careful to scan all of the locations they visited- looking for any hint of his master’s unwanted presence or attention. <br/><br/>He… he’s tried so hard.</p><p class="p1">He’s tried so hard to protect her… to keep her safe.</p><p class="p1">….how can Romulus be asking about her??? How is this happening??</p><p class="p1">Romulus relaxes into the step he's on, leaning against it and glancing away from Daken and at something in the trees above. “Don’t bother lying.” He says observing the foliage overhead- as if he can’t really be bothered to even glance at Daken during this devastating moment. This is an act- a treacherous and painful one. He wants to draw Daken in and then torment him by not being as attentive as he should. "Such a lively child," he says. "Very strong-willed, I've gathered. Of course, I meant to mention this earlier but you were being quite brattish. When you behave in such a fashion I find it a pain to converse with you.”</p><p class="p1">Daken feels as if he’s going to be ill.</p><p class="p1">"What do you want?" Daken asks- louder than his previous statements- the fear making him feel brash and stupid.</p><p class="p1">"I want a conversation." Romulus grins wickedly. "I want to know what you've ‘accomplished' in our time apart. Oblige me, and you can walk away- no strings attached. Continue to insult me and face the very well known consequences that we've always had in place."<br/><br/>The rules are ever the same. Daken feels as if no matter how many positive steps he takes or how far he goes he’ll never escape them.</p><p class="p1">Finding himself stuck, Daken stands still, trying to cross his arms in a way that hopefully looks adult and serious while in actuality he’s just trying to hold onto something for comfort. He’s not good at self-soothing- he’s learned that recently. It’s a trick he was never taught as a child and one he can’t really figure out as an adult. He’s made very poor attempts at learning how to fill in his missing knowledge. Very harmful coping mechanisms such as drinking or bleeding. Recently, he’s been talking to people, though. Helping him learn. As it turns out, holding onto himself is not violent nor self-damaging- so he tries it out when he can.</p><p class="p1">All of this simply boils down to the fact that Daken doesn’t want to be here. But he’s trapped. Romulus may not be physically holding him… but he may just as well be. Once again- he’s caught up in this power dynamic that he can’t escape.</p><p class="p1">"Sit." The large man commands finally taking his attention from the canopy above and back to Daken. "Stop acting like a <em>spoiled brat</em> and talk with me."</p><p class="p1">There is nothing Daken has to say to Romulus and he suspects that there's nothing Romulus has to say to him that’s of any importance. This is a game of cat and mouse- one Romulus is exceptionally talented at. He’s viciously toying with him simply because he can.</p><p class="p1">Daken stiffly takes a seat on the steps- the second one, to be precise- watching Romulus shift on his step. The large man’s bulk almost makes the position looks ridiculous.</p><p class="p1">Romulus stares to the ground beside him and picks some sort of sphere up- looking over it. Daken recognizes it as one of those very weird fruits that can be found here. It being on the ground is no surprise- they fall very often.</p><p class="p1">Romulus rotates the fruit in his hand, inspecting it- again taking his attention ever so purposefully away from Daken. "So the girl- the little one. I'm assuming she has a name? Your father always names his wanted children, doesn’t he?” He pauses for a moment, smirking slyly. “That’s right- you wouldn’t know, would you? He's never bothered with yours, has he?” </p><p class="p1">Daken doesn’t respond to Romulus' question. He doesn’t want to and honestly? He doesn't know how. </p><p class="p1">"She's a clone of your ‘sister’ who’s a clone of your father," he says. “Correct?"</p><p class="p1">Daken still hesitates to answer.</p><p class="p1">Romulus sighs. “You are aware that if I were to go hunting for the two of them, I could easily get all the answers I desired in all the ways that I think you know.” He takes a bite of the fruit. “Her name?” He asks, swallowing.</p><p class="p1">Daken swallows down the surge of anxiety and fear within him.</p><p class="p1">“Out with it now, boy!” Romulus barks, the sudden rise in tone making Daken cringe.</p><p class="p1">“...Honeybadger,” He says-not giving her real name but still giving something semi truthful. He knows that she’s been considering a new one anyway and though he doesn’t want her to change this very precious moment the two of them had when he gave it to her- he’s going to have to tell her to trash it.</p><p class="p1">Trash it and never look back.</p><p class="p1">“...Honeybadger.” Romulus restates, raising an eyebrow. “What a stupid name. Your family is <em>so</em> unimaginative.”</p><p class="p1">Daken’s aware of this insult probably being a general shot taken at his entire family but it stings more seeing as he’s the one who gave her the name.</p><p class="p1">“So given what I’ve seen of your pathetic attempt at normality, I suppose you're <em>enjoying</em> being a big brother? Especially to young Honeybadger. I’ve seen her with you many times and you seem quite <em>amused</em> by her."</p><p class="p1">There's a 'but' coming and Daken knows it.</p><p class="p1">“Such a lively girl- that one. She positively <em>reeks </em>of potential- don't you think?" Romulus asks, almost as if this were a normal conversation and he wanted input. "A little firmer training... perhaps a little more discipline? I could take her under my wing easily, don’t you think? She’s a few years older than you were, granted, but I imagine we could fast track her progress. What do you think, Daken? Do you think she’d benefit from some of the methods that shaped her <em>darling</em> brother into the man he is today?”</p><p class="p1">That? That breaks him.</p><p class="p1">“STOP." Daken is finally able to raise his voice. "NOW." </p><p class="p1">Romulus chuckles “Oh? What’s this…? You've grown a bit of spine in my absence? Interesting.”</p><p class="p1">A bit of spine is all he needs- just a fragment. He owes Gabby that much.</p><p class="p1">“I want you to go away,” Daken says, firmly this time. “I want you to go away and stop bothering me and I swear I will never bother you again.”</p><p class="p1">He means it. Truthfully.</p><p class="p1">"Bother <em>you</em>?" Romulus asks- bemused. “You think I’m bothering you? Please.”</p><p class="p1">Daken nods. “You have no reason to come see me other than to hurt me. To bother me. So just go, please. I promise not to seek you out…or tell anyone you’re here.”</p><p class="p1">“How ridiculous.” Romulus laughs. “I’m not 'bothering' you, <em>boy</em>.You are <em>blessed </em>by my presence.”</p><p class="p1">Daken feels like that’s the furthest from the truth.</p><p class="p1">“Look at yourself,Daken. You should be <em>grateful</em> that anyone on this fucking island wants to converse with you at all.”</p><p class="p1">“stop it,” Daken whispers.</p><p class="p1">“Your sisters most especially.” Romulus looks Daken over, grinning sadistically. “Look at you, boy. Your darling sisters are so precious and so good.So kind… so worthy of praise. And then there's..... you.” He chuckles. “Shallow. Negative. Violent. Manipulative. As selfish as they come.”</p><p class="p1">Daken feels a shame deep in the pit of his stomach. Romulus knows him better than anyone- doesn’t he? If he says this… isn’t there a least some truth in it?”</p><p class="p1">“What kind of example are you setting for them? ” Romulus pauses, taking a bite of the fruit and saying with a full mouth- as if too distracted to care,“Why don’t we do a small mental exercise, boy. Something to jump start that useless brain of yours.”</p><p class="p1">“I’d rather we didn’t.”</p><p class="p1">Romulus scowls. “Silence.”</p><p class="p1">Daken falls silent.</p><p class="p1">“Right. Now, your father has three children.” He holds up three fingers and Daken can’t help but notice that the claws that tip them are far longer than he remembers- Far past Sabretooth levels, at this point. “Two are his children are his <em>lovely</em> daughters. Raised under the care of the x-men and such figures, loved, cherished, emotionally mature and <em>balanced</em>. And then we have the third…. Which is you. If you'll recall all of my above-mentioned statements- granted that you've retained your ability to remember such things after your lobotomy- which of those three things doesn't belong?" He asks maliciously grinning as he delivers his blow.</p><p class="p1">Daken looks down again. It’s him. He doesn’t fit now and he never has.</p><p class="p1">“Come now, this is simple arithmetic, I know I've at least imparted that upon you."</p><p class="p1">Daken can't answer- he hates that he's rotating between wanting to stick up for himself and wanting to run. And god- god does he want to run.</p><p class="p1">"Three children, two are good, one is rotten,” Romulus repeats. “Now - where in this dynamic is the piece that just doesn't seem to fit?"</p><p class="p1">Daken closes his eyes- willing this all to end. He’d do anything for it to end.</p><p class="p1">“Stop stalling, boy, and answer me.” Romulus snarls before asking, louder,  “In your little family dynamic which one of these… oh so gifted children… does not belong?”</p><p class="p1">He knows that once again, Romulus knows just where to hit. As he always has. If he intended to wear Daken down to his core in thirty minutes… he’s more than accomplished that.</p><p class="p1">“WHO DOESN’T FIT??” Romulus commands, voice loud as thunder.</p><p class="p1">"...me," Daken whispers, trembling in the wake of it. “me. I don’t belong.”</p><p class="p1">"Very good." Romulus praises, lowering the third finger. “You. You don’t fit. You are the weak link. You.”</p><p class="p1">Romulus instills a sort of fear that is utterly incompressible to anyone who hasn't felt it personally. And Daken? Daken is his <em>victim</em>. Now and forever.</p><p class="p1">Daken sits still, mostly quiet and unable to find the will to speak, while Romulus drives stake after stake into him- Into the person he's trying to be. Pinning Daken to the ground- tying him down as if he were a circus tent.</p><p class="p1">“So, I ask you again, boy. What are you doing here? With them- with all of these ‘heroes’? ”</p><p class="p1">“.....Living." Daken says- admittedly confused by the question. “I’m living here.”</p><p class="p1">“Yes, but <em>why</em>?” Romulus asks.</p><p class="p1">Why? Daken doesn’t know at the moment. The only thing he can think to say is that this is where his family is- and they want him to be here.</p><p class="p1">…and they do want him here, don’t they?</p><p class="p1">"Because .... this is where-”</p><p class="p1">“Where your family is?” Romulus scoffs, interrupting him. “We’ve just discussed that you do not <em>belong</em> with your family. So if you do not belong with your family, then it stands to reason that you do not belong<em> here</em> at all. You’re wasting space and resources that could be helping someone <em>worthy</em> of them.” He lets out an exaggerated sigh. “You see, boy? You are as selfish as you ever were. What a wonderful example to set for the darling little Honeybadger.”</p><p class="p1">But he is trying- isn’t he? He wants to be someone positive in Gabby’s life.</p><p class="p1">“I…. like it here,” Daken says, trying to orangish his thoughts while dealing with the damage Romulus is doling out left and right. “A lot.”</p><p class="p1">“Yes, I’ve gathered,” Romulus says, lips curling in a smirk that would silence any sane person in a second. Fighting with him in ANY capacity? Is madness. “You always did like taking things you <em>don’t</em> deserve.”</p><p class="p1">Every statement is like a shock to the heart…and Daken feels as if he can only take so many.</p><p class="p1">…Maybe he’s right. Daken doesn’t deserve to be here. He doesn’t belong in his family unit. He hasn’t earned their good graces in any way shape or form. That doesn’t mean that he has to abandon them, though. He can still keep them safe. He’d rather be here and around them than be elsewhere and never see them again.</p><p class="p1">“So why are you here?” Romulus repeats. “What is driving you to put on this grand facade of yours? ”</p><p class="p1"> “I’ve- changed,” Daken says. “I want to be something else.”</p><p class="p1">“Like fuck you’ve changed!” Romulus laughs loud and sudden. “You don’t change. You CAN’T change! It isn’t in your nature. ”</p><p class="p1">Daken doesn’t know why- but he feels like this is something he can positively argue. “I have.” He presses. “I’m doing better. I’m going to be better.”</p><p class="p1">“Better than what?” Romulus chuckles. “Better than ….. me? <em>Better than the man to whom you owe your very life? </em>The sheer audacity you have! The sheer absurdity! Think of all the times I could have abandoned you for dead, Daken. All of those times I could have made my life so much easier! I could have spared myself so much EFFORT. I waste all of these years on you- on shaping you, on <em>protecting</em> you…And now you want to say that you- <em>you worthless traitorous bastar</em>d- are better than ME? As far as you are concerned, <em>boy</em>, I am a fucking saint. You should be on your knees worshipping the ground I walk upon.”<br/><br/>His tone is one that shakes Daken to his core.</p><p class="p1">“No-no-no. Not better than you!” Daken says quickly, immediately slipping into damage control. “Just better than ...me.”</p><p class="p1">“Better than ‘you’-you say? That’s completely idiotic. There is no ‘YOU’ to be better than. YOU are what <em>I</em> made you! You cannot be better because I haven’t MADE you better. You don’t <em>think</em> on your own- You don’t <em>feel</em> on your own and you most definitely do not <em>CHANGE</em> on your own.” Romulus glances Daken over- his size, tone, and volume making Daken feel so small and unsafe. “Do you <em>understand</em>, Daken? Hmm? Do you<em> grasp</em> what I’m saying? I do not know <em>how many</em> times we had to have this same discussion!!!!" </p><p class="p1">But… that’s not true. <br/>Well, not all of it. <br/><br/>He can be better. He can learn. He can feel.</p><p class="p1">…he can love. He can be loved. He can be whatever he wants.</p><p class="p1">And what he wants… is to be better.Better than he was. Better than he is.</p><p class="p1">“I want to change,” Daken says, voice slightly stronger. “I want to be better.”</p><p class="p1">“You aren’t capable of 'changing', idiot.” Romulus snarls.  “You are a tool- my tool, to be precise. My <em>weapon.</em> You will not change because the only person who has the capability forge you- to <em>change</em> you- is ME.” Romulus flashes and that sadistic grin again. “And do you want to know a little secret, boy? I never will. You're not <em>worth</em> it.”</p><p class="p1">“I am going to change,” Daken says, starting to feel a little heated. If he can dig in here- in this argument just a little... maybe he can manage to at least walk away from this. “Because I want to.”</p><p class="p1">“No one gives a<em> fuck</em> what you want!” Romulus laughs. “Where do you get this idea that you are suddenly <em>SO</em> important?? Do you know the only way that you’ll ever ‘change’ or learn to ‘feel’? Hmm? Do know when you'll learn how to be a <em>real</em> boy?”</p><p class="p1">“..how?” Daken asks, interested in where this is going but knowing he won’t like the destination.</p><p class="p1">“Death,” Romulus says with a grin. “If you die, you will change so many lives. And in death? In death, you’ll change too. As the worms tear apart your useless flesh and dig into that empty head of yours! You'll go through so many changes over the first few years- it will be PERFECT for you.” </p><p class="p1">Daken can’t help but feel as if somethings… well, somethings off. This conversation is devastating— it is. But… its… not exactly like it has been in the past. <br/>Something… something has changed.</p><p class="p1">Daken wracks his brain to think of what is misfiring here… and he realizes that it’s <em>him.</em> There is something in him right at this moment that is changing his reaction to this interaction. <br/>He’s scared- fuck is he scared. But he’s realizing something- something important. All Romulus has done during this conversation is tell Daken how worthless he is. How much of an outcast he is. How he’ll never change. How he’ll never be loved. During this- perhaps it’s all because it’s hitting him at once, he realizes one thing.</p><p class="p1">Romulus is trying to <em>isolate</em> him. To make him feel less then. To make him feel unworthy and unwanted.</p><p class="p1">But why? Why is he doing this? Why did he go through the effort of tracking Daken down after all of these years to tell him these things? Why would he waste the time?</p><p class="p1">…because Daken is doing what he said- changing. Romulus doesn’t want that. He wants Daken alone and emotionally crippled- just like he did when Daken was a child.</p><p class="p1">Romulus wants to make him feel weak and unloved. <em>Apart</em> from everyone around him.</p><p class="p1">… He wants Daken to <em>depend</em> on him. He wants to have the final say.</p><p class="p1">It’s the same fucking method he’s used on Daken his entire life. He was right- nothings changed at all. NOTHING. And now? Daken is just finally able to see it as it is. </p><p class="p1">“That’s not true.” He says. “none of that is true.”</p><p class="p1">Daken realizes that he’s not stuck in place anymore- <em>Romulus</em> is. And he’d rather bully and tear Daken down to make sure Daken’s just as low- or lower- than he is.</p><p class="p1">..and it’s not going to happen.</p><p class="p1">“So you know what is and isn’t true now? You’ve gained that sense of mortality these idiotic x-men have?? You think that these people will accept you?” Romulus scoffs spitefully. “You think that they won’t turn you away when they see what you are???? Look at yourself, boy! Who on earth would desire to keep you around for anything other than cannon fodder???” He snarls viciously. “That- or a quick fuck. That is how you got here, isn't it? Isn't that what you told me not ten minutes ago??  Are you spreading your legs for anyone who would offer you the ….attention you require?”</p><p class="p1">He’s calling Daken a whore because he knows how that insult will stick. But not this time. No. Not this <em>fucking </em>time.</p><p class="p1">"That isn't what I told you," Daken growls, emboldened by the fact that he actually has a leg to stand on now.“And I think it’s time for you to go.”</p><p class="p1">Romulus laughs again. “Have you lost your <em>tiny mind, </em>Daken??? You can’t tell <em>me</em> to leave! Who do you think you are??”</p><p class="p1">“Me. I’m me,” Daken says. “And I want you to go.”</p><p class="p1">“Me to go???” Romulus snarls. “You’re dismissing me??”</p><p class="p1">“Yes, I want you to leave.” He agrees before deciding that perhaps, it will be easier if he just goes instead. “Actually, stay there. I’ll leave. If you’ve got nothing of importance to discuss with me, then there isn’t a reason to sit here and be insulted.” Daken goes to stand to his feet, deciding that no matter what that man says this time… he’s going. He’ll warn Logan about Romulus’s presence and his words…He’ll tell his sisters to be safe. He’ll help keep them safe.</p><p class="p1">…he’s just going to walk away and keep walking until he’s <em>safe</em>.</p><p class="p1">He <em>deserves</em> to feel <em>safe. </em></p><p class="p1">As he moves to stand, he receives an unexpected blow to the back of his head, neck, and shoulder - right side. It’s a large spread and very sudden injury- the impact being quite normal when keeping in mind that Romulus has five claws that span his entire hand and Daken has just taken a slash from three of them.</p><p class="p1">The blow is hard enough to push him to the sand- but delivered nowhere near Romulus's full strength.</p><p class="p1">It’s as if the man just lashed out thoughtlessly- something he’s berated Daken for doing time and time again.</p><p class="p1">Blood flies from the sudden wounds and it takes Daken a moment to realize just how deeply he’s been cut. He watches the sand clump up as his blood is absorbed. It’s a surreal moment. <br/>This is the price for disobedience. This has always been the price. But… it doesn’t seem as high of a cost as it once did. <br/><br/>This man hit him. That’s fine. Many men have hit him. The thing that used to make this awful was his tie to Romulus. It was the fact that he lived to please the man.</p><p class="p1">…he doesn’t want to please Romulus. He doesn’t care if Romulus is happy with him or not. He doesn’t need that approval.</p><p class="p1">He doesn’t need it and he doesn’t <em>want</em> it.</p><p class="p1">So at this point… this is just another physical altercation. It means nothing. Less than nothing, even.</p><p class="p1">“You do not <em>dismiss</em> me.” Romulus snarls. “Not now, not ever!”</p><p class="p1">Daken just glares at him- trying to arrange his thoughts into some sort of order.</p><p class="p1">“Get on your knees.” Romulus barks. “NOW.”</p><p class="p1">He’s semi crouched- not fully standing, but more than capable of reaching Daken if he wishes to.</p><p class="p1">Not knowing what to do other than stay down, Daken keeps himself still on in the sand. “I want to leave.” He repeats. “NOW.”</p><p class="p1">“You will leave when I SAY YOU CAN," Romulus yells, face distorted with rage. “YOU will answer my questions to MY satisfaction as I AM THE ONLY ONE who decides what you DO and DON’T DO.” Romulus's voice is louder than thunder- louder than a hurricane, even “DO NOT forget your place, <em>boy</em>!” He hisses this at him, voice dropped to a whisper. “You will ALWAYS respect your betters. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?” His voice is loud and frightening having jumped from a whisper back to full volume. This causes Daken to flinch and nod.</p><p class="p1">In situations like this… it doesn’t matter how strong you are. Or how wise. This man? This man was his <em>undoing. </em>He was not prepared for this and no amount of time would have made him so.</p><p class="p1">He’s going to be strong and he’s going to hold his ground. But he’s also going to accept that he’s frightened and taking damage. Strength isn’t measured in your ability to take damage- it’s measure in your ability to heal from it. To overcome.</p><p class="p1">…he has to overcome.</p><p class="p1">“Are you<em> enjoying</em> yourself, Daken?” Romulus asks, words sharped to a point, but much quieter than before. “Are you enjoying forcing yourself into other’s lives? Do you think your ‘friends’ are happy you’re around? Do you think your family is happy you’re around??? Do you not see how closely they watch you? Just waiting for you to slip back into your ways. Because you are not capable of being ‘good’ or ‘normal’ and you never were. You do not CHANGE. You do not get BETTER.”</p><p class="p1">Each word hits as if the man were throwing bricks at him.</p><p class="p1">…but he can only throw so many before Daken’s able to use them to build himself a shield.</p><p class="p1">Romulus exhales loudly as if he’s suddenly so annoyed with this. “This is <em>not</em> what I wanted to discuss. Why do you always have to <em>anger</em> me so? You are really and truly the most <em>infuriating</em> person I have ever had the <em>displeasure</em> of knowing.”</p><p class="p1">Daken feels his eyes well up and he doesn’t fault himself for the tears that fall. Tears don’t make you weak. Emotions don’t make you weak.</p><p class="p1">…they make you human. <br/>And that’s what Daken is- <em>human. </em></p><p class="p1">“Don’t waste your crocodile tears.” Romulus scoffs “Or your little dramatics. I don’t care now nor have I ever. You'll just be wasting fluids.”</p><p class="p1">Daken can’t help but feel as if his world- the good he was trying to do- is laying at his feet. Not broken- not yet. But it’s possible. And Romulus has ever intent on it becoming so.</p><p class="p1">Daken he has to stop him. Now.</p><p class="p1">“Your sisters are quite lovely, by the way,” Romulus says, almost off-topic. “I do not understand in the slightest how your father manages to produce attractive offspring. I suppose you still have that going for you- don’t you, boy?”</p><p class="p1">It’s so infuriating to Daken as he thinks about the many telepaths just a little bit away from him. If there were anyone he could call out for. If only… he knew how to reach out to others.</p><p class="p1">“Let's put all of that foolishness behind us, shall we?” Romulus says. “I can see that you’re far more ready to listen than you were. I should have guessed that it would take a bit of force to get you seeing straight. No harm done, though- is there? You've paid for your stupidity.” He motions to Daken's bloodied body. “Let has have a more rational discussion.”</p><p class="p1">Daken knows the emotions he's allowed to express right now…but again, there's something different. </p><p class="p1">The thing is…He’s <em>tired </em>of this.</p><p class="p1">He's <em>tired</em> of being scared, he's tired of being submissive and quiet while he's demeaned and tormented... and he’s getting annoyed. Which is something he <em>never </em>openly expressed to Romulus.</p><p class="p1">The annoyance is even boarding on ... pissed. <br/><br/>He stops to marvel at this new sensation. </p><p class="p1">Daken… is mad. He's mad.</p><p class="p1">He's <em>mad</em> at Romulus. </p><p class="p1">“Now, let me look at you,” Romulus says. “Chin up- off the ground. Now.” </p><p class="p1">The way he adds "Now" to his demands... each time he does it, it crawls under Daken's skin. It’s as if he’s speaking to a dog.</p><p class="p1">Daken finds himself obeying on instinct- feeling deeply ashamed when he realizes it.</p><p class="p1">He’s done being Romulus’s little lap dog. He’s done doing tricks for the slightest bit of affection.</p><p class="p1">“Let’s see… you’re bulkier now, aren’t you? Perhaps gaining weight due to your lack of discipline. You always did like to gorge yourself, didn’t you? I'm sure they'll provide you chocolate if you tell them just what you're willing to do for it." He smirks before adding, "Oh and I see you’ve finally changed  a bit of  that awful tattoo.” He points to Daken’s tattoo. “You really should just skin yourself and remove the whole thing. I always hated it. It makes you look like an idiot. A childish one, at that.”</p><p class="p1">Daken finds himself glancing down at his body- feeling highly self-conscious and wanting to hide underneath every layer of clothing he currently owns.<br/>Why does he feel like that? <br/>Why does it matter WHAT this old man thinks of his body when he hasn't touched it in over a decade???? </p><p class="p1">“Why are you here?” Daken asks finally- after what feels like forever. “What do you want?" </p><p class="p1">“I live here,” Romulus says with great ease. “My question remains- why are YOU here?”</p><p class="p1">“… I live here.” Daken spits his own words back to him- noticing how quickly Romulus is wrapping him up into an intricately fashioned verbal spiderweb.</p><p class="p1">Pluck one string and it allllll comes down. And Romulus? He is always the one to pluck the strings.<br/>Always.</p><p class="p1">“I wouldn’t say you ‘live’ here,” Romulus says. “That would imply that you are wanted. You obviously aren’t.”</p><p class="p1">“Please go now,” Daken says- voice firm and eyes on the stairs, showing his master the respect he demands but trying to ease out of the situation.</p><p class="p1">“I’ve <em>already</em> told you,” The man growls- voice dragging a thousand memories to Daken’s mind at once just in that short sentence. “You do not <em>dismiss</em> me. Ever.”</p><p class="p1">“I don’t take your orders anymore,” Daken says, grounding himself for what feels like the thousandth time. “I can tell you to go. So go now, please.”</p><p class="p1">He’s sliding mood during this conversation is boarding on needing medical attention. <br/>He knows what he wants, what he wants to say, how strong he wants to be- but his mind is sloshing around and wavering.</p><p class="p1">He gets it- this is hard. He’s got a lot of emotions to process.</p><p class="p1">But Romulus is there NOW. He doesn’t have the time to take a break and call a friend… or see a shrink. He has to make up his mind. He has to solidify his stand- use his voice.</p><p class="p1">“Ooooh. I see. So you no longer take orders. How refreshing. I suppose that you fancy yourself the master now?” Romulus asks with a smirk. “Well I’m deeply sorry to have offended you <em>Master</em> Daken and I humbly apologize.” His mocking tone is so hurtful and so malicious that Daken almost feels as if it were a physical blow.</p><p class="p1">“Please.” he repeats “Just go. I don’t know what you’re looking for and I don’t have anything left to give you.”</p><p class="p1">“You're attempting to tell <em>ME</em> to go??” The man scoffs- again getting louder and louder by the second. “YOU? WHO DO you think you are?”</p><p class="p1">“Yes,” Daken says "I am telling you to go. Me. I want you to go.”</p><p class="p1">Romulus stares at him in disgust. “I would suggest that you not pick fights with someone you can’t physically move,” he sneers.“ Though, knowing your mental capabilities as we both do, you’ll probably choose to stupidly not heed my advice.”</p><p class="p1">This interaction has been painful… and terrifying and humiliating. </p><p class="p1">And he's done. Daken's done. </p><p class="p1">He's pissed.<br/>Pissed at Romulus and <em>only</em> at Romulus.</p><p class="p1">At his assumptions. At his gall to come here and hurt him like this in this place where he’s trying to have a fresh start.</p><p class="p1">….It’s terrifying and he feels as if he may vomit at any moment… And yet….. infuriating.<br/>Daken doesn't deserve this. Not from HIM. </p><p class="p1">Romulus is an old man who is he, himself, incapable of change so he tries to cut down anyone who would try to grow away from him. </p><p class="p1">Daken's not ten anymore. He's not going to stand in front of Romulus and LET the man hurt him. </p><p class="p1">This MAN is not the end all be all. <br/><br/>He's cruel and wicked and frightening but most of all?  What Daken finally- FINALLy- sees now? </p><p class="p1">He's a bully.</p><p class="p1">He's been using the same tactics on Daken from the get-go. He's a bully who feeds off of fear and engrained violence. He's not a god and he's the furthest thing from a fucking saint as he can be. </p><p class="p1">Slowly, Daken starts to work himself down. Un-spin the web. See behind the taunts and insults and violence… see what there is. He is scared- yes. But…. he is not a scared and whimpering child anymore. He is not dying for this man’s approval. He has no desire to throw himself on the coals just so Romulus can walk through them unburnt. </p><p class="p1">Daken has a life….and he wants to…. live it. Here. With his family. With his friends.<br/>Here among all of these people because a happy and free life is what he fucking deserves. </p><p class="p1">It's scary to learn new things. It's scary to have to shake yourself from the chains of bondage you didn't even know you were caught up in. </p><p class="p1">Yes, this is bringing back things he doesn’t want to think of- ever. But this is island? It's home. <em>His </em>home.</p><p class="p1">It’s his home and he has<em> every </em>right to be here- just like everyone else. And just like everyone else, he has every fucking right to protect it. </p><p class="p1">His past is not the end all be all of defining factors in his life. He is more than that.</p><p class="p1"><em>Everyone</em> is more than that.</p><p class="p1">He looks his Master- the man who held him captive for so many years- in the eye and says, lowly, yet forcefully. “I am leaving. I do not want to see you. I am not bound to follow any order you give me.” He swallows- feeling his own hands shake. “I’m leaving. Do not talk to me again.”</p><p class="p1">Romulus looks him over for a long moment, standing to his feet. “You are a stupid boy.” He says. “You always were.”</p><p class="p1">Stupid? Is that all? Even his insults are starting to weaken.</p><p class="p1">“Then perhaps as my teacher…. you should have taught me better,” Daken says, allowing himself a good bit of snark. </p><p class="p1">Romulus scowls at him, looking as if he thinks Daken is the most disgusting sight on the planet .“I don’t like the spine.” He sneers. “Careful now, boy, or I’ll rid you of it.”</p><p class="p1">“ I don’t care what you like,” Daken says. “I am leaving.”<br/><br/>It feels good to say that. Very good.</p><p class="p1">“I don’t care if you want to leave.” The man retorts mockingly. “You do not <em>dismiss</em> me. YOU do not have that authority. I <em>made</em> you. You owe me everything you have here…. and I am here to collect what I am owed.”</p><p class="p1">Though there’s no physical blow- Daken swears that there is enough of an emotional impact to make his heart momentarily quit beating. How could the man think like this? Daken’s more than paid him back for his ‘kindness’.<br/>In blood.</p><p class="p1">In sweat.</p><p class="p1">In tears…..</p><p class="p1">“I don’t owe you <em>anything</em>.” Daken will admit though- his former idea of standing up to the man, is faltering with Romulus’s last statement.</p><p class="p1">He won’t work for him. Not now- not ever. He owes him nothing and the very thought of being roped back into the man’s hands is terrifying him to his core.</p><p class="p1">“You <em>owe</em> me your strength. Your <em>tenacity</em>. Your <em>abilities</em>.” Romulus smirks. “Your <em>life</em>- boy. It is a debt that is never paid.Since you’re so conveniently ‘<em>strong’</em> now, I want you to do something for me.”</p><p class="p1">Daken wants to scream in frustration- trapped under years of torment and conditioning- as if he’s being dragged down into the depths of some unknown body of water…. and every time he tries to surface- he’s trapped under a thick sheet of ice. Cold and frigid. Freezing him into that horrible state of dependency and servitude.</p><p class="p1">Now? At this moment… Daken doesn’t want to be cold. He doesn’t want to freeze.<br/>…he doesn’t want to drown.</p><p class="p1">Not for Romulus.</p><p class="p1">Not now or ever again.</p><p class="p1">“See? Even you agree. You <em>belong</em> to me- boy. I’m the only one who can care for you. I’m the only one who can help you. I can make you strong. I can give you what you want- what your heart desires. I know you inside and out… I put you together, after all.” The man stands to his feet, moving to Daken and crouching down in front of him- taking his face in his hands. “<em>No one will ever know you as I do</em>.”</p><p class="p1">Daken finds himself caught between two very polarizing thoughts. The first being that Romulus may be right. He made Daken. He knows him inside and out. The second- and far more distressing -being that Romulus did not give him his strength.</p><p class="p1">He made it <em>himself.</em></p><p class="p1">Romulus did not give him any of his qualities- any of what makes him a person.<br/><em>He made those.</em></p><p class="p1"><em>He</em> made himself live.<br/><em>He</em> made himself start to care.<br/><em>He</em> made his life and everything within it at this point, himself. All the mistakes and all the victories. Every single time he pulled himself out of his old shell and at least tried to be different…every relationship he’s made. Every time he’s tried to see something different than what he was taught.</p><p class="p1">Romulus made <em>none</em> of this.</p><p class="p1">That was Daken. It has <em>always</em> been Daken.</p><p class="p1">He looks the man in the eyes and says, "Don’t touch me.” It may not <em>seem</em> like much but that is a phrase he’s never uttered in his entire history with this monster.</p><p class="p1">“What was that?” Romulus asks- also apparently confused by this momentary power move.</p><p class="p1">“I said, “don’t touch me”,” Daken repeats. “Get your hands off of my face. Now.”</p><p class="p1">Romulus expression turns murderous as he grips Daken's face harder, lightly dragging one clawed finger across his cheek. "How about I peel the skin off of your face instead???" He snarls- grip becoming akin to iron.</p><p class="p1">“DO NOT TOUCH ME!” Daken snaps- violently jerking away from Romulus and causing the man to accidentally stab his own hand when the sudden absence of Daken's face causes his hand to close into a mockery of a fist.</p><p class="p1">He and Daken both look at each other in shock. Romulus seems so confused that takes a moment for his rage to show on his face.</p><p class="p1">Daken knows that this- <em>this-</em> is a defining moment. He has NEVER said no and he <em>never</em> fights back. This sudden power- this ability to throw Romulus off…Daken’s never felt anything like it. No high he’s ever made it to-no pleasure, no revenge or vindication- nothing in his life has <em>EVER</em> felt as sweet as simply telling Romulus ‘no’.</p><p class="p1"><em>“</em>This is <em>obviously</em> a sign of insanity.” Romulus snarls- standing to his feet, still staring at his bloodied hand. “So much so that I feel that as a concerned guardian I have no choice but to take you away from the beach to... help you regain your senses."<br/><br/>"Concerned guardian?????" Daken repeats in shock. "Guardian??????"</p><p class="p1">"Yes, boy," Romulus growls. "I am the one who raised you, after all."</p><p class="p1">Daken stares at the man in awe. "You didn't raise me." He says almost in a whisper- hurt clear in his tone. "You didn't <em>care </em>for me. You didn't <em>comfort</em> me. You never <em>listened </em>to me. You didn't <em>teach me </em>how to deal with my emotions... or how to even express them!" He pauses, shaking his head. "So no. I'm NOT going with you. EVER AGAIN." He repeats the last part loudly. "EVER." </p><p class="p1">Romulus clenches his jaw- his rage turning into absolute fury. "I cannot STAND it when you defy me- child. I KNOW what is best in ALL THINGS." He moves closer to Daken. "Come here, boy. Now." The last is said in a frighteningly quiet tone. "NOW!" He yells when Daken doesn't respond. </p><p class="p1"><br/>"NO!" Daken yells back. "I WON'T! NEVER AGAIN." </p><p class="p1">Romulus reaches for Daken in absolutely undeniable violence- going to grab Daken's arm. He misses, however- stumbling forward instead- tripping on a few steps before regaining his balance as Daken dodges by rolling forward at the very last minute. When he turns to grab him again, Daken quickly grabs his hand- the sheer size of it taking both of Daken's as he forcing pulls it to an awkward angle- not letting go until there is a loud snap. <br/><br/>“DON’T TOUCH ME!" Daken yells in the Romulus's face. “EVER AGAIN.”</p><p class="p1">The two stare at each other- Daken’s eyes wide- seeing that he can finally- FINALLY- say ‘no’. That he has control over his body… and how it is and isn’t touched by this man.</p><p class="p1">He said ‘no’.<br/>He keeps repeating it in his head. He said ‘no’. Romulus wanted to touch him- to hurt him- and he said… no.</p><p class="p1">Romulus looks him up and down, holding his wrist as if it were still hurting- which Daken hopes it is. “You’ve changed." He sneers. " You’ve become weak. I don't even recognize you, boy."</p><p class="p1">“That ....is the biggest compliment you’ve ever given me,” Daken says- voice a little quiet, but steady.</p><p class="p1">He is what he is because of him. And he will not fall into the shadow of a bully who is trying to take credit for all of his achievements.</p><p class="p1">"You will obey my orders." Romulus snarls. "Or I will beat you bloody and drag you to the fucking portal kicking and screaming!" </p><p class="p1">Daken stands, moving from the crouch his evasive maneuvers landed him in. He stares his Master directly in the eyes. "Listen to me, I want you to hear this Because I want you to understand how things work now." He steadies himself, taking a deep breath. "I am what I am because of <em>me</em>- not you. You were the monster who used me and twisted me into some kind of fucked up tool just because you <em>could</em>. You didn't make me strong- I became strong because I had to deal with you. You <em>beat</em> me. You <em>tortured</em> me. You <em>raped</em> me.  And then <em>on top</em> of all of it, you purposefully turned me against every single person who EVER tried to help me! You made me think that the world was full of people who would use me and hurt me when it was YOU using me all along!! And I want you to know- from my lips- that I am <em>still</em> here!!! I am becoming <em>better. Maybe </em>I learn how to be normal- maybe I don't. But whether I do or don't has EVERYTHING to do with ME and NOTHING to do with YOU. You have given me <em>NOTHING</em> in life but pain and sorrow and hate and fear... and I want you to hear- from me-in, my words- I <em>do not</em> owe you a FUCKING THING. You are entitled to NOTHING I have or have ever made. And that is <em>exactly</em> what I will give you."  Daken moves around the stairs- around the man- climbing the small little hill beside them. “Now <em>please</em> FUCK OFF." </p><p class="p1">Romulus clearly enraged past the point of words, goes to grab Daken again, catching his arm- shredding it by pushing hard as he can with all five of his claws. There is no way to do this without causing massive pain.  He uses the leverage to yank Daken backward down the hill.  In the split second it takes for Daken to fall from his higher position, he extends his one claws and slashes the other man as hard as humanly possible as he falls backward- managing to injure his side a small portion of his back-  an action that is helpful with deepening the wounds. Looking down at his body as he lays in the sand- staring up at his Master- he feels a great victory for making Romulus bleed. Even if it means that Daken now looks like a  victim from a horror movie. </p><p class="p1">Romulus runs his fingers over the wounds on his side before snarling,  “YOU DO NOT TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!!!!! YOU DO NOT STRIKE ME LIKE THAT.  I OWN YOU AND WILL  OBEY THE ORDERS THAT YOU ARE GIVEN!!!!!!”</p><p class="p1">Daken stands back up- quickly. “Let me pass.” He says firmly. "I am NOT fucking with you. YOU will let me pass." </p><p class="p1">“No,” Romulus snarls-his demeanor changed into something completely savage. Daken can see that this is NOT how he saw this going.  "You're going to come with me and we're going to solve these little issues. Do you understand, <em>boy</em>??????"</p><p class="p1">“No. I'm leaving.” Daken snarls. “You will let me pass or I swear to fucking god I will take you out.”</p><p class="p1">“Like fucking hell, you will." Romulus snarls. "You will OBEY me- do you hear me?? You will OBEY because THAT is what YOU DO!" </p><p class="p1">"Not anymore I don't," Daken growls as he starts climbing the hill again. Once again- Romulus attempts to stop him from leaving. This time, he isn’t unprepared- the man draws him close to his chest- the height different making Daken feel like a small child again- if only for a second.</p><p class="p1">“Get your hands off of me.” Daken hisses- low. This close position scares him- as it would any victim of childhood abuse to be pulled to their abuser's chest. </p><p class="p1">“Or what?” Romulus mocks with a smirk, gripping his face again- forcing his head up. "Just agree to come with me and we can settle this. Don't make me drag you kicking and screaming, Daken. It will be so messy." </p><p class="p1">“<em>Get your hands off of me</em>,” Daken repeats- louder- but not quite yelling. </p><p class="p1">“You do not get to defy me.” Romulus hisses.”EVER. You will come with me. NOW.”</p><p class="p1">Daken allows Romulus to pull him in tighter-  seeming almost as if he’s frightened and is therefore powerless against being drawn into his Master's embrace- which is obviously what Romulus thinks is happening by the smirk he wears. </p><p class="p1">Instead of the usual protocol that they've both been holding to since Daken's childhood, Daken, while looking his Master in the eyes- watching just how predatory his expression becomes- extends his claws on both hands and starts to viciously stab his aggressor as many times as he can in the stomach. Because of their close proximity - Romulus can't pull away without getting decently torn to shreds. </p><p class="p1">“LET GO!” Daken yells. "LET ME FUCKING GO!!!!"</p><p class="p1">Romulus pushes him backward- trying to get out of range of Daken's furious and endless attacks. </p><p class="p1">Having been pushed to a step higher than Romulus- Daken realizes that for once, he has the high ground. He uses it to shove Romulus in the chest enough force to topple the older man- sending him back down the stairs.  He falls to the ground- head splitting open on the bottom step. His face bloodied and stomach gashed open in so many places that were he a normal human, there would be no chance of recovery.</p><p class="p1">“DO NOT TOUCH ME!” Daken yells down to the fallen man. “EVER AGAIN. EVER!” He quickly retreats up the steps- up the hill- through the trees and back towards the lights. Back towards the noise.</p><p class="p1">Towards his new life.</p><p class="p1">Is he running?<br/>....Maybe a little.</p><p class="p1">But hey- he made his point. And kinda in a fucked up way? He did get some closure. Is that the last he’s going to see of Romulus? Probably not. But he will do his fucking best to make sure that every interaction goes just like that one.</p><p class="p1">When he’s back among the noise and joy of all of those happy people, he semi-slumps into a stool at an empty table. He spends a few highly stressful moments attempting to slow his pulse and catch his breath.</p><p class="p1">He’s semi terrified that the man is going to follow him… that he’s going to punish him. </p><p class="p1">Daken is so proud- but also so...so... SO scared. No matter how strong Daken just came off- he’s almost hyperventilating right now. At one point, he feels almost tearful. It's honestly a horrible time for him to be as bad as dealing with emotions as he is because this is an utterly confusing mix of emotions that he can't begin to make heads or tails of. He's not even sure these are emotions for NORMAL people to feel. </p><p class="p1">The mix is... fear... and excitement and terror.. .and... everything possible. The one thing he's trying to focus on though- is pride. He's good at that one. </p><p class="p1">No matter what happens or what the fallout is-he said no. And he meant it. And he enforced it. …he said no.</p><p class="p1"><em>He</em> said NO. </p><p class="p1">He's elated and he's confused and he's... sorta dizzy... and he's tearful.. .but happy. Again- it's a weird emotional cocktail. </p><p class="p1">He smells blood- his master's blood, his blood... the scents entangled and almost indiscernible the longer he focuses on it. His brain is fuzzy- and the noise around him doesn't exactly sound ... normal. It's like it's distorted. <br/><br/>Nothing is really registering just yet. He knows that he probably could possibly be experiencing some sort of shock- but isn't really able to apply that knowledge to anything other than a brief thought. </p><p class="p1">He can loosely remember that the blood is there and logically knows that the steps are going to be stained in it and that if Romulus doesn't move immediately, they may even find him laying in his own blood- probably looking pretty dead. </p><p class="p1">He can't focus on any of that- really.</p><p class="p1">After everything that happens-  he feels ten feet tall and it's confusing as he's never gotten this feeling from stabbing someone before. He's had some kills he really enjoyed for emotional reasons- but never like this. Never. </p><p class="p1">The noise around him is a loud blur- so loud that he doesn't hear when Gabby joins him.</p><p class="p1">"Daken???" She gasps. <br/><br/>He turns quickly- flinching and instinctively unsheathing his claws in his right hand- semi taking a swing at the intruder.</p><p class="p1">“WOAH,” Gabby says, quickly jumping back and holding her hands up. "EASY!"</p><p class="p1">It takes him a moment to realize that it's Gabby. </p><p class="p1">"Gabby?" he asks- stunned by her sudden appearance. </p><p class="p1"> “….Yep.… it’s me.” Gabby tilts her head to the side. "Are you okay???" </p><p class="p1">He looks at his younger sister’s concerned expression- her brows scrunched together as she looks him up and down. </p><p class="p1">“Sorry... ” he says, trying to shake his head to clear his mind. “I’m a little….jumpy.”</p><p class="p1">“Yea..... no kidding." Gabby says, with raised eyebrows. "Sooooo.....what .... are you up to?" She asks this while glancing him up and down.</p><p class="p1">"I'm... sitting." He says- trying to keep his voice steady. “…enjoying the air.”</p><p class="p1">He doesn’t know why he feels as if he should hide his deed from her. <br/>Maybe because he doesn’t want her involved any more than she already is… maybe he just doesn’t feel like talking about it. <br/>Whatever the reason, he lied. <br/><br/>“Uh-huh.” She nods. “Are you sure you haven’t been up to anything else?”</p><p class="p1">“I-“ <br/>What does he possibly say?</p><p class="p1">“Ya know…” Gabby prompts. “Like.... taking a hike... or dancing.... or... stabbing someone repeatedly?" </p><p class="p1">He weakly nods and says, "I took a walk." </p><p class="p1">"...and then stabbed someone?" Gabby presses. </p><p class="p1">He shakes his head- trying not to look at her. </p><p class="p1">".... are you sure?" Gabby asks. </p><p class="p1">Is he sure? <br/>He should tell her- he knows that. He should tell her. He should tell someone in charge, too. There is a body, after all.</p><p class="p1">"Uh...." He shrugs.</p><p class="p1">“Okay, so I don't know if you know this but uh... you seem to be just a littttttttlllle completely covered in blood."  She pauses. "And by a little- I actually mean a lot. Like... you look Carrie at the prom bloody right now."</p><p class="p1">He now realizes that maybe coming into a largely populated area coated in blood that is not only his own may not have been the ... smartest of ideas.</p><p class="p1">"Oh- I-" He honestly can't think of a lie to explain it.  “I-“ He starts to tear up again, vaguely motioning to himself. “I..did. I did stab someone.”</p><p class="p1">"Hey,hey, hey, it’s cool," she says, holding her hands up. "Totally cool, this is a judgment-free zone. Besides- who've you offed, we can just bring em' back- right? Let's just..." She sits beside Daken at the table- staying a little bit further away than she would have if he wasn't coated in blood. "Work on an alibi- Cool?”  </p><p class="p1">"Alibi?" He asks- semi confused. <br/><br/>"Yea." Gabby says before whipping our her phone.  "Because if I've learned anything from those cop shows- which we both know I have- I'm pretty surrrrrre someone is probably going to come asking just a feeeeewww questions. So...your alibi is that you were with me all night. I was having an issue with our cable-" <br/><br/>"Gabby we don't have cable," Daken says, smirking just a little. <br/><br/>"Uh yea- exactly. That's why you were helping me with it." She says. "Duh. Okay so now, we're gonna fake some texts- cool? I found this really cool app-" Gabby starts to dictate their alibi, being insanely accurate with her 'details.' </p><p class="p1">Daken is amused to note that she’s in her pajamas. … out in public. Her fuzzy blue pajama pants that are far too heavy for a night like this, and her novelty t-shirt that she made Laura buy her from a random truck stop a while back.</p><p class="p1">She’s…. kind of one of the things that helped him make this huge milestone tonight. At least- his desire to care for her set off his willingness to be spiteful. Which in a way, set the whole deal into motion.</p><p class="p1">“So... are you gonna tell me where the blood came from?" she pauses. "Or ya know- <em>who</em> the blood came from?" </p><p class="p1">“I can’t.” He shakes his head. “I’m sorry.” </p><p class="p1">She nods. "...do you need a hug?"</p><p class="p1">He takes a long moment to think about it. He's honestly not sure. </p><p class="p1">"...I don't know." He says truthfully. </p><p class="p1">Gabby searches his face, her own eyes gentle and caring. "Would it be okay if I give you one anyway?" </p><p class="p1">He shrugs again. <br/><br/>Before they can continue their hug discussion, there's a scream from the beach.  A loud one. Daken can't help but flinch as a small group of teenagers come running back to the clearing. One of the young women quickly yells that there's someone dead on the beach- which of course kills the vibe of the party and sends several people running down to the beach to see what's going on. </p><p class="p1">"Any chance your 'hike' was on the beach?" Gabby asks in a whisper. <br/><br/>Daken just nods. </p><p class="p1"> "You should probably dip then." She whispers. "You're coated in that dead person's blood... it's kinda a really big clue." </p><p class="p1">The open area becomes brightly lit- by what Daken is not sure. People are coming back from the beach- being ushered by a random collection of x-men trying to keep the order. </p><p class="p1">Some of the mutants attempt to come back and continue partying, but it's announced that everyone should just call it a night so this issue can be sorted. </p><p class="p1">Gabby and Daken stay seated at their table, however. Not that leaving would do any good at this point as under the new lights, the blood Daken's coated in is VERY visible. And there's not a chance that none of them aren't aware of what his particular past is when it comes to things such as murder or other such acts of violence. </p><p class="p1">When everyone is gone, Daken can't help but notice that no one has tried to shoo him or Gabby.  </p><p class="p1">Though several people have not only moved through the area but spoken to Gabby, Daken's guessing that they wouldn't let him leave even if he wanted to. And maybe- maybe he shouldn't want to. He needs to take responsibility for his actions- that's what good people do. Right? </p><p class="p1">Through his numbness, Daken starts to worry that maybe the powers that be will not have seen this as the liberation murder that it was. And since Romulus is not dead- probably- he will be able to speak for himself. And... he's better at speaking than Daken is- much better. </p><p class="p1">Daken is so focused on what will happen if they catch him- if they throw him out- that he starts to have a hard time breathing. </p><p class="p1">"It's okay." Gabby comforts. "Really. No one dies here- right?" She whispers as several 'authority' figures start to move towards them, "Maybe you'll just have to say you're sorry? Do some community service? If we use this alibi-" <br/><br/>None of those x-men actually confront him. Or even come near him.  When it looks like Scott is coming to ask questions- he's pulled away towards the darkened beach before he's able to say a word.  </p><p class="p1">In a few moments, all of those x-men come back and disperse- not saying a word or asking a single question. </p><p class="p1">"What are they doing?" He asks- more to himself. <br/><br/>"Maybe the dead dude moved away?" She offers with a shrug. </p><p class="p1">Daken stares to the darkened path- heart sinking when he sees movement coming towards him. <br/>He lowers his head- letting panic race through him. <br/><br/>"oh look!" Gabby says, happily. "It's Logan and Laura!"  She stands up and waves. </p><p class="p1">"Logan?" Daken asks- looking up. <br/><br/>"And Laura!" Gabby says happily. </p><p class="p1">Daken is supposing that they turned the issue over to Logan as this is more in his wheelhouse. Daken may be able to argue his point slightly- but if Logan is more willing to stick up for the laws than his son- Daken could still be in a lot of trouble. </p><p class="p1">He can imagine now that Logan was chosen to deal with him personally- keeping everyone safe. </p><p class="p1">Laura returns Gabby's wave and Logan looks unbothered and at ease. Daken doesn't feel any sense of ease. </p><p class="p1">"Gabby." Logan nods to her when he joins them at the table. "You okay?" He's dressed in his normal yellow and blue costume- unmasked. Meaning that he was probably doing some sort of patrol or something. </p><p class="p1">Gabby quickly nods. "Just chilling with Daken. Like we've been all night. Right?" She nudges her brother with her elbow.  "All night."<br/><br/>Logan nods. "Good. Would you mind going home with your sister a little early? " Logan says. "I need to talk to Daken." </p><p class="p1">Daken's gaze returns back to the wooden surface in front of him. </p><p class="p1">"He was here all night!" Gabby says quickly slipping into the defensive and standing up and shoving her phone at Logan. "LOOK. I HAVE TEXTS." </p><p class="p1">Laura laughs, shaking her head. "It's okay, Gabby. He's not in trouble." She's wearing her 'off the clock' black and yellow sweats and hoodie- making Daken feel a little guilty as he's pretty sure she was occupied elsewhere and dragged into this. "I promise. He’ll be okay." <br/><br/>Logan nods. "That's right. Go on home with Laura. We'll be there in a bit."</p><p class="p1">Gabby crosses her arms defiantly. "I don't think he needs to talk to ANYONE without consulting his lawyer,” she says. ”Which is me, by the way. I'm sure you'll see my special license."</p><p class="p1"> "Gabby..." Logan says warningly. </p><p class="p1">"I have texts." She repeats. "And texts, if you'll take note, are permissible in several states as proof that can be used-" </p><p class="p1">Logan laughs a little, again having a sense of ease that Daken does not possess."He doesn't need a lawyer Gabby. Go on home with Laura. I really need to talk to your brother. Alone." </p><p class="p1">"I-" <br/><br/>"Daken will be fine, I promise,” Laura says. "Come on. It's late." </p><p class="p1">Gabby looks back to Daken with wide eyes. "He's innocent!" She says. "These accusations are baseless!" </p><p class="p1">"...what accusations?" Logan smirks. "We haven't accused him of anything." </p><p class="p1">Laura and Logan both end up giving the shared familial "Enough Gabby" look they have.  "Gabby..." Logan says in that 'listen or else' way parents have. “You need to go home now.”</p><p class="p1">The small girl huffs as she stands. Pausing for a second before quickly turning and hugging Daken- which shocks him, but he relaxes into. </p><p class="p1">Laura gently pats his shoulder, after physically having to pull Gabby off of him. "See you at home." She says gently. "Shortly."</p><p class="p1">He wonders why she put it like that but fuck it- tonight has been too weird to start asking questions now. </p><p class="p1">"I still have texts and an alibi!" Gabby yells as Laura pulls her away. "TEXTS, LOGAN!" </p><p class="p1">There's a moment of complete silence as the girl is removed- still yelling as she goes.<br/><br/>“Kid's crazy," Logan shakes his head while taking a seat beside his son. </p><p class="p1">Daken can feel his father's gaze but can't bring himself to meet it. </p><p class="p1">"You wanna tell me what happened?" Logan asks- a lot softer than he usually speaks to Daken.<br/><br/>"I uh..." Daken motions to himself. "Uh- the blo- I got in a-" He realizes he can't finish his lie and his silence falls like a stone between them. "Is he dead?" He asks in the smallest of voices. <br/><br/>Logan shakes his head. “Nah, kid. You know it takes more than that to put the old bastard down." </p><p class="p1">There’s a slightly awkward moment before Daken quickly says ,"Logan- I didn't start it- I didn't go... looking for him or hunting or-“<br/><br/>"I know." He says, "I know. Calm down-" </p><p class="p1">" I'm not sorry." Daken continues, "Gabby said I would have to say I was sorry and I... I won't. They- they can... suspend me or whatever but I WILL NOT apologize." </p><p class="p1">"I know," Logan repeats. "It's okay- I promise"  Daken is going through emotions he doesn't think he's ever experienced at all in his life when Logan puts his hand on his shoulder. "Are<em> you</em> okay, Daken?</p><p class="p1">"I'm fine," Daken says quickly- trying to sound what he hopes is 'normal' At this moment he’s so far past normal that he can’t even begin to copy it. <br/><br/>"They didn't know not to let him in," Logan says after a minute. "I didn't even know he was here... I woulda told them to kick him out as soon as he came through." he pauses again before saying, "They didn't know who he was or what he did to you." <br/><br/> "I guessed as much," Daken says quietly. </p><p class="p1">The air around them is humid- and yet, Daken feels chilled to his bones. Again. </p><p class="p1">"Did he hurt you?" Logan ask after a few moments of silence. </p><p class="p1">Daken vaguely motions to some of the blood. "A little." </p><p class="p1">"Saw what you did to him," Logan says, laughing a little  "Ya got him pretty good."</p><p class="p1">"Yea?" Daken asks. <br/><br/>"Uh hmm." Logan says. "Do you feel better?" </p><p class="p1">Daken nods, finding it hard to speak for a second. "Yes. I do." </p><p class="p1">"Good," Logan says, squeezing his shoulder before standing up. </p><p class="p1">Daken's confused. <br/>Is that... all he wanted to say? <br/><br/>Are they really not going to do anything to reprimand him? He broke all of his master's rules. Maybe it's that unhealthy mindset rearing its ugly head... but he feels as if someone should punish him. <br/><br/>It feels like mere seconds before he feels something wet brush his hand- making him pull away violently. </p><p class="p1">"Hey, hey, hey." He looks up to see Logan again, holding a wet rag. "Here. It's just a rag. You can have it." He says, pushing it into his son's hands. Daken pauses- almost confused."Wash the blood off your hands and arms." Logan says, placing a small blue blanket on a stool beside him. </p><p class="p1">"There you go," Logan says gently. "Good. You got it." </p><p class="p1">Daken places the rag- now coated in dark rusty red- on the table.</p><p class="p1">"He's being sent back," Logan says, gentle and quiet. "He can't step foot anywhere near you as long as you're here. He's banned by a bio-scan- I can explain it better after you get some rest- okay? Point is-you're completely safe."  Logan reaches down beside him and pulls the discarded blanket from the seat and drapes it over Daken's shoulders- covering up the rest of the blood. "There." He says. "Now you won't scare the shit out of everyone. Let's get you home." He says. "You need to get a shower." </p><p class="p1">He helps Daken stand to starts to gently push him into motion.  <br/><br/>In the silence they fall into moving back to their compartments, Daken says, "I said no." </p><p class="p1">"What?" Logan asks, not sure he understands what his son means. <br/><br/>"To Romulus," Daken says. "I said no. I said it." </p><p class="p1">"Yea?" Logan asks- really unsure of how to respond.  <br/><br/>Daken nods again. "I've never.... told him no before. Ever. Not like that. And I did. "</p><p class="p1">His voice is slightly strained at the end, but Logan knows enough about his son not to try and focus on it.  "Yea?"</p><p class="p1">Daken nods again. "Yea." </p><p class="p1">There's a long silence as they continue to move and Daken, while confused and drained and realizing that he may quite possibly be going into some sort of shock, has... never felt better. </p><p class="p1">He said no. <br/>He took his life back. </p><p class="p1"><em>He</em> walked away. <br/>HIM. <br/><em>HE</em> said no. <br/><em>HE</em> walked away. </p><p class="p1">He said... <em>no.</em> </p><p class="p1">When they get to the door, Logan stops before opening it- turning to his son fully. "I'm proud of you, kid." He says. "I know how much tonight fucking sucked. I'm glad you got to do what you needed to do." He pretends that he doesn't notice just how glassy he's son's eyes seem to be. "Go get a shower. Don't touch anything until you got the blood off- okay." </p><p class="p1">Daken nods- walking into his living compartment and stumbling to the bathroom. <br/>He somehow makes it to the shower- naked, even. </p><p class="p1">There are a lot of things that have endings in life. Everything- really. You can't stop without having started. <br/>Daken and Romulus's story began by a monster finding a small little boy standing in the rain in blood and tears and has now ended with that same little boy, 60-ish years later, finally washing the last traces of that very same monster who found him, down the drain. </p><p class="p1">There are better endings- things Daken could dream of. But something... something just feels so right about this one. <br/>No big deal. <br/>No big fuss. <br/><br/>There's no telling what will come with his new team and his life and his attempting to be something somewhat normal... but giving himself a clean slate seems like a really good place to start.</p><p class="p1">While this night ended in blood and gore- Daken has never felt cleaner in his life. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Y'all can find me on my Tumblr if you want to chat or whatnot.  I do not do asks or anons for very personal reasons and am honestly never going to ever again (sorry!) but I do post about stories from time to time and also post fan art and stupid memes.<br/>If y'all are interested.<br/>Also, there is a blog I am running that is posting all of my old fics I took down- rewriting, reworking, and reposting. It's not really up and running as of yet, but I will post links to it when it is functional. </p><p>Again, just thank y'all all for reading and please stay safe out there!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>